A New Beginning
by echo21
Summary: A crossover between Inuyasha and dragonballz, I was tring to revamp it a bit and erased a chapter by mistake, so i'm sorry that it isn't a new chapter, but this one should be easier to read. please review and let me know what you think echo21
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha or Dragonball Z...

Chapter 1

* I can't believe that our quest is over. So that is why I left from the feudal era and came home I plan on going back to visit with Shippou, Sango, & Miroku, but I know that they understand why I've left. I've decided to get away from here for a while, but where can I go and stay at for a few weeks? Hmm I could always ask Mom. She might know of some place that I could go and stay for a while.*

"Mom, Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure Kagome. What's wrong?"

"I would like to go away for a short while, like a vacation to try and refocus myself. You know what I mean don't you Mom?"

"Yes I do Kagome. You might be able to go and stay with your cousin Bulma. You've always been so close to her. I think that would be the very place for you to go and relax, and be side's she knows all about your adventure's in the feudal era so you would have someone to talk to about what you went thru. I know that Inuyasha's death upset you terribly, because he chose to go to hell with Kikiyo instead of staying alive with you... And be side's you'll be able to see Goku while your there. I know that you used to have such a crush on him. I know that you would like to see him again."

"Mom you do know that Goku married Chi-chi don't you? And that they have a son together."

"Yes dear I do know, and their son is 6 yrs. old, his name is Gohan. Yes I know all of this, but just because he's married doesn't mean that you can't renew your friendship with him. So why don't you go and call Bulma and ask her if you can come and stay with her for a while."

"All right you win Mom. I'll go and call her right now. Thanks Mom, talking with you always seems to help."

"You should also leave a letter and with an address here for Sesshou, you know how he worries about you. Who have believed that such a cold natured youkai could be such an over protective friend. He love's you like a younger sister and treats you like one as well."

"I know it still amazes me that he and I have become so close over the last 4 yrs. I love him as much as I do you, Souta, & Grandpa. Yes I should leave him a letter because if I don't he'll come looking for me."

"Go and make your phone call, and give my love to Bulma."

"I will Mom."

^Hello Briefs residence, Bulma speaking, ^

^Hey Bulma it's me Gome. ^

^Gome Hey how are you doing? You sound like your upset. What has that baka done this time? ^

^You know me to well B-chan. ^

^I should I'm your best friend. So what can I do to help you? ^

^Yes your my best friend and I do have a favor to ask you. ^

^Well go ahead and ask already. ^

^I wanted to know if I could come and stay with you for a few weeks? ^

^I would love for you to come and stay with me. You'll have to put up with Vegeta' arrogant ass, but you should be able to handle that, after all you deal with a baka inu hanyou day in and day out so he shouldn't be much of a problem for you.^

^Thank you so much B-chan. I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is we finished our quest and defeated Naraku the bad news is that Inuyasha decided to go to hell with Kikiyo. I really need to get away from here it holds to many memories. So when do you want me to come over? ^

^I'm so sorry Gome. I know how much you cared for him. We can talk all about this when you get here, so I can be there to pick you up in a couple of hour's. Will that work for you? ^

^Yes that will be perfect. That should give me enough time to pack and to write a note to Sesshou about where I'll be in case he needs to find me. So I'll see you in about 2 hour's right? ^

^Yep in 2 hours. So be ready to go all right. ^

^I'll be ready. Oh Mom said for me to tell you that she sends you her love and both of our Thanks for doing this. I really need this break B-chan. I'm just glad that I get to spend it either you. Well I'll get off of here so we can both finish what we have to do. Love Ya, Bye B-chan.^

^See you in a few, and I'll be glad for some company. Love Ya, Bye Gome. ^

' As soon as I hung up our phone started ringing so I quickly answer it'

^Higiroshie Shrine, Kagome speaking.^

^Gome it's Sesshou. ^

^Fluffy! I was just thinking about you, I'm glad you called now I won't have to leave you a letter. I need to tell you that I'm going to my cousin's house for a few week's.^

^What has that whelp done this time? ^

^Sesshou he died. He went to hell with Kikiyo after we defeated Naraku; he kept his promise to her. Even though it almost broke my heart to lose him. He was one of my best friends, I miss him, so I need time away from here, it holds to many memories of him. I plan to go and stay with my cousin Bulma for a while. ^

^You do know that you could come and stay with me. Don't you Gome? ^

^Yes Fluffy. I know that I could come and stay with you, but I think that staying with my cousin will be better for me. She has no connections to him, except for what I've told her. So I'll be able to talk to her about what happened. You and him never got along so your opinion would be biased against him. You know that I'm right fluffy. I just need some space from everybody that knew him. My cousin and her friends will be able to distract me. ^

^Distractions will not get you over the loss of him Gome. I want to be there for you. I love you like a little sister. When you hurt I hurt. I don't want you to be unprotected. You do realize that demons will still come after you for the jewel, don't you? ^

^I know all of that Sesshoumaru. I love you like my older brother but like any older brother your going to have to let me grow up, and face this on my own, but if your really worried you could always stay at your ancestral home which just happens to be outside the city in which my cousin live's, that way you would be close enough to keep an eye on me and we could spend time together while I'm there. I really could use your support Sess. ^

^You have my support Gome and anything else you might need, be side's you need to keep up your training in self defense and swordsmanship. You have made great progress in your training but you still have along way to go if you ever want to be in my league. So I assume that your cousin live's in West City? ^

^You mean Satin City don't you Fluffy? ^

^No it was originally called West City. So what is your cousin's name? ^

^Her name is Bulma Briefs. Her family owns Capsule Corp. ^

^Of course you know that they are one of my biggest business rival's. ^

^Yep I sure do. I've got to get off of here Fluffy I've still got to pack. She'll be here in a little over an hour. So I'll see you soon. I love you Fluffy. ^

^I'll be in West City before you get there. I love you too Gome take care of yourself.^

^Love you, Bye Fluffy-chan.^

^Love you to Gome-chan. Bye for now. ^

I hang up the phone and start rushing around to get everything together. *It's going to be great seeing all of the Z-senshie again, and I'll finally get to meet the infamous Vegeta. This might actually prove to be a fun adventure...*

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Thanks so much

echo21


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I don't own Inuyasha or any of the Dragonball Z characters.

Please Vote for the pairings.

Chapter 2

Kagome's POV;

Kagome heard Bulma's plane land in the back yard. So on the way out of her bedroom she grabs her bags on her way out. *I'm so excited to see Bulma again, and not to mention the rest of the Z-senshie. To bad Goku is married. I used to have the biggest crush on him. Well I guess I still have a crush on him, but who in their right mind wouldn't. He's sweet, kind, gentle, and totally hot, and let's not forget to mention on how strong of a fighter he is. From what Bulma has said he's a lot stronger now than he used to be. I might be able to talk him into teaching me on how to fight. That might upset Sesshou though; he seems so set on being the one to train me in self defense. I guess I should talk to Sesshou first before asking Goku, but I don't see what it would hurt me to learn a different way to fight. Oh well I'll talk to Sesshou first, if only to save an argument with him. *

As soon as I reach the bottom step Bulma grabs me in a fierce hug.

"Gome it's so good to see you again. I just wish that it was under better circumstances."

"Me too B-chan. I just need to get away from here. I need to get my head on straight again."

"Well I'll do everything in my power to help you Gome. You feel more like a sister to me than a cousin. Besides you have all of the Z-senshie to help your recovery. I know that you'll never forget Inuyasha or the pain that you feel over his death, but I promise that it will get better."

"Thanks B-chan. Mom was right you are just the person I need to talk to. Don't you think that we should get started to your house, if I remember right it's a long trip even by plane."

"Your right we should be on our way. Are you all packed and ready to go?"

"Yep even though I really don't know how we'll fit all of it in your plane."

"That's the beauty of having empty capsules. You can put almost anything in them."

"All right let's get everything packed up so we can hit the sky wide open."

We both go to where I had left my bags and Bulma started putting them into her capsules. She suddenly got a strange look on her face and she turned to me.

"Gome is that a sword?"

"Yes it is Bulma. Why?"

"What are you doing with a sword? Do you know how to fight with it?"

"It was Inuyasha's and yes I do know how to use it. Sesshou has been teaching me on how to handle it better."

"Who is Sesshou?"

"His full name is Lord Sesshoumaru; he's the taiyoukai of the western lands."

"Isn't he Inuyasha's older half brother?"

"Yes he is."

"I thought that you said that he hate's humans. So why would he train you to use a sword?"

"Well let's just say that he's still not fond of most humans and he insisted on being the one to train me with swords and in self defense."

"How did you convince him to do all of that?"

"I didn't, he insisted on it. He's one of my best friends B-chan."

"Isn't 500 years time difference a bit difficult to continue your friendship with him."

"Not really. He's still alive in this time."

"How in Kamie's name is he still alive?"

"He's Inu youkai Bulma. They have a much longer life span than humans do. He only looks about 30 years old, and he's over 600 years old."

"But that still doesn't explain why your taking your sword with you!"

"Mainly because Sesshou insisted on it. He's afraid that I'll be attacked by youkai who are after the Shikon No Tama, and I'll need it to train with as well."

"You still have the Shikon No Tama? How can you train if you don't have anyone to train you?"

"Yes I still have the Shikon No Tama, after the battle with Naraku I purified it, then it went back into my body. And I'll have a trainer. Sesshou is going to take up residence just outside of West City. So he can continue my training and so he can protect me. He's so overprotective, it's sweet that he want's to protect me, but it's also very annoying at times."

"So I'll finally get to meet the infamous Sesshoumaru, That's so cool Gome. I'm gonna meet an alive Inu youkai. Is he as handsome as you told me?"

"Yes he is very handsome. One of the most gorgeous guy's I've ever met, but don't let his good looks fool you he's still an arrogant jerk most of the time. To most people he appears to be emotionless, and condescending, but if you gain his trust and respect he let's you see behind his emotionless mask to see the real Sesshoumaru. Which to say that very few people have ever gotten the chance to see it."

"That sounds sad. He's lucky that he has you at least in his life. You always seem to bring out the best in people Gome. You have a rare gift at healing people on the inside."

"No Bulma I'm the lucky one. That I have earned his friendship. He treats me like a younger sister. So of course I treat him like an annoying older brother. Bulma I hate to be the one to change the subject again, but this isn't getting us closer to your house. Besides I still have to say goodbye to my family and be side's knowing Mom she'll want you to stay for supper."

"I'll have to decline that invitation; we have to get home as soon as possible I have to fix something for Vegeta to eat. I swear that man is so helpless. He won't cook for his self or anything else for that matter."

"What about Aunt Bunny? Isn't she there to fix him something?"

"Didn't I tell you that Mom and Dad will be gone for a month or more. Dad is attending some kind of conference and Mom went with him. So it will be just You, me and Vegeta at the house."

"No that is the first that I had heard of it, I think that is everything. So let's find my family and say our good bye's."

We head to the kitchen to find Mom. We get there just as Mom started fixing supper.

Normal POV

"Hello Bulma. How was your flight?"

"It was fine Auntie. How are you, Souta, and Grandpa doing?"

"We are doing just fine. How are you and your Parent's doing?"

"We're doing just fine. Mom and Dad are gone to a conference. So they'll be having a blast."

"Well I hope that you can stay for supper."

"I'm sorry Auntie, but with Mom gone I have to get back and cook something for Vegeta. He gets really cranky when he's hungry."

"Well now you have Kagome to help you cook for him."

"You can cook Gome?"

"Of course she can, she's actually a very good one if I say so myself. She seems to like to cook, much like myself and your Mom."

"That is great news because I just don't seem to have the knack for it. This is great Gome this means that we won't be subjected to my cooking while Mom is away,"

"Well I guess we should get going Bulma we have a long flight ahead of us."

"I'm going to miss you while your gone Kagome."

"Mom I'll just be a couple of hours away. It's not like I'll be out of reach. If you need me for anything all you'll have to do is call."

"I know Dear, but I'll still miss you. Well I guess you two have to get going. Bulma give my love to your parent's and call me when you two get there, all right?"

"We will Mom, I love you Mom. Tell Souta and Grandpa that I love them and will miss them."

"Well I guess we should get going Gome."

"All right Bulma. I love you Mom."

"I love you too Kagome. Now you two should leave before I start crying. Bye you two and be careful. Oh Kagome did you write a letter to Sesshou?"

"No he called right after I talked to Bulma. So he knows where I'm going to be. He's actually going to be close by; he's going to be staying in his house just outside of West City. That way he can keep up my training and keep a watch on me."

"Well I'm glad to hear that. I feel much better knowing that he'll be close enough to protect you."

"Well we have to be going Auntie. I love you, and we'll take good care of Kagome. Bye!"

"Bye Mom."

"Be careful you two and remember to call when you get there."

"We will Mom. Bye, I love you."

*Mom walked us to the plane. She hugged both of us before we got on the plane. After we got strapped in and took off I turned to watch Mom waving at us until we got out of sight. I'm going to miss her, btu I need this, so I can heal from all of the pain and heartache.*

Well that is all for this chapter. Please review and tell me who you think Kagome should be paired with. I hope that this chapter also cleared up the previous one. I would like to thank all of the people who have read and reviewed. I have one question to ask, should I try to make this a lemon? Please let me know what you think. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha or Dragonball Z

Chapter3

*After we left my house on our way to Bulma's, It gave her a chance to fill me in on everything that had been going on with the Z-senshie. So I just had to ask her a few question's, much to her dismay. *

"So are you still going out with Yamcha?"

"Yes I am. I know he and I fight a lot, and are constantly breaking up. I know that I wonder if he and I are actually destined to be together. I know that I care a lot about him, but I wonder if I'm actually in love with him."

"What are most of your argument's about?"

"Mainly about jealousy, it seems like both of us are all ways accusing the other of cheating. I mean he is even jealous of Vegeta, like I would touch that with a ten foot pole."

"It sounds to me as if you both are really insecure about the relationship. I really don't know what kind of advice I can offer you B-chan."

"I know Gome. Any way are you excited about seeing all of the Z-senshie again?"

"Yeah I look forward to seeing all of them again, and I finally get to meet Gohan. I just have a hard time imagining Goku as a parent. He always seemed like an overgrown child himself. So how did everyone take the news about me coming for an extended vacation?"

"Well no one actually knows that your coming yet. I thought that it would make a good surprise for them."

"And just when were you planning on surprising the.?"

"Well today is Master Roshi's Birthday. So almost everybody will be at his island tonight for his party."

"Oh, so you're planning on making me have to deal with that dirty old man?"

"Well if it helps at all I have to deal with him too Gome, but at least we won't have to deal with Vegeta at the party. He absolutely refuses to attend it. He says celebrating something as trivial as a birthday is stupid."

"B-chan I do have a question for you, How is Goku and Chi-chi doing?"

"As well as can be expected I guess. I kinda of feel sorry for Goku. I mean Chi-chi can be such a banshee at times. She makes me so mad at times, I mean here Goku is one of the strongest people on the planet and she treats him like a wayward child. grrr I really don't like her at times."

"I can't for the life of me figure out why he married her in the first place. It has always confused me."

"The reason he married her I believe is because she tricked him into it."

"What do you mean tricked him into it?"

"Well you do remember how gullible an innocent he was when you meet him, you were 12 and he was 17. Well anyway right before our 2nd Dragonball adventure he ran into Chi-chi and the Ox-King, well any way Chi-chi asked Goku to marry her. He didn't know what she meant he had never heard that word before. Well once they made it back to her house the Ox-King had set up a huge feast for some reason or another. Well when Goku saw all of the food he seemed to think that the word marry was another word for food and agreed to it, and Chi-chi held him to his word when he turned 18 and that why I think she tricked him."

"Well that does sound like a trick to me as well, but I guess my question is do they love each other?"

"In all honesty I really don't think so. I mean I know that Goku care's deeply for her and I think that in her own way she care's for him, but they don't behave as if they are madly in love with each other. Why are you so curious about Goku & Chi-chi's relationship?"

"I consider Goku a friend and I worry about his happiness. Besides it's been what 7 years since I saw him. The last time that I saw him was a year they got married. If I remember right they got married a few month's after my last visit, didn't they?"

"Yes and Gohan was born about a month before their first anniversary. I remember now, you had a huge crush on Goku when you were younger didn't you. He was your first crush. I can remember teasing you about it. I thought it was so funny, everytime you saw him you couldn't form a complete sentence and would turn red in embarrassment. He of course didn't have a clue to why you behaved that way. It worried him that you were always so quiet around him, especially after hearing everybody always talk about what a chatter box you were. It bothered him enough he even came and asked me why you behaved like that around him. I had a hell of a time trying to explain about puppy love to him."

"B-chan please tell me you didn't do what your implying that you did?"

"Sorry Gome, I had too, he was so upset that you behaved so differently towards him than you did everyone else. He thought that you didn't like him or that you were afraid of him. He seemed almost glad that it was because you had a crush on him and not because that you didn't like him or was scared of him. I really thought that it was sweet. After he and I talked he tried his best to draw you out of your shell and if my memory is up to par he succeeded, because the last 3 weeks you behaved more like your normal self around him. Well it seems like we're home. Let's get you settled into your room so you can rest before we have to get ready for Master Roshi's party. I can't wait to see the look on everyone's faces when they see you."

"I wonder how long it will take for them to remember me. I've changed a lot over the last 7 years."

"Don't tell me something that I'm very aware of. Kami the looks on their faces will be priceless, I can't wait for the party to start tonight. It's going to be one to remember."

"I can believe it B-chan."

We land smoothly, and as soon as we do we get out. I stand there looking in amazement at Bulma's house. *Man it looks a lot bigger now than it did the last time that I was here.*

"Bulma your house looks a lot bigger now than it did the last time that I was here. Did you guy's remodel it?"

"Not exactly. It's a newer, bigger version of our old one. The old was sort of destroyed a while back."

"Well that sounds about normal for your life, but standing in front of your house isn't going to get me settled into a room much less fix something for Vegeta to eat before we have to start getting ready for the party. So let's get my things into the house so we can fix something for Vegeta to eat. Maybe during my stay I can teach you how to cook a little better."

"Your dreaming Gome, Mom has tried for years to teach me and has had no luck. I seem to lack the cooking gene that my Mom, your Mom, and you all seem to have. I did inherit Mom's looks and Dad's brains so I didn't totally luck out."

"Nope not completely. They say beauty and brains are a lethal combination. Let's get busy or we'll never get everything done."

"All right Gome let's get busy."

That's it for this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha or Dragonball Z.

Chapter 4

*Bulma helped me get everything unpacked in my room. After we put it all away, we go downstairs to the kitchen. I look at Bulma who was searching thru the refrigerator and pulling food out of it, after she pulled out enough to feed a small army.*

"Do you think that you're fixing enough?"

"Did you want to eat before we go to the party?"

"I guess that it wouldn't hurt, especially with the way that Goku eats."

"So I guess that I should get out more food for us, because Vegeta eats just as much as Goku. The only difference is Vegeta has better table manners, Gome why don't you start frying the steaks while I start fixing the macaroni and cheese. Vegeta like's his medium rare, I like mine almost done and I don't want more than one, and I guess that you can't eat more than one, so there should be enough to satisfy Vegeta's appetite."

*I look at the pile of meat in amazement there must be at least 30 large steaks there. So I guess that there not going to cook themselves, so I look thru the shelves and finally found a huge grill, so I lightly oil the grill and then I start rubbing salt onto the meat and then I start to grill them, This is going to take forever I can just fit 10 steaks on there at one time."

"It looks like the meat is going to take a while do you care if I go upstairs and start getting ready for the party? As soon as I get done I'll come back down and finish cooking the steaks so you can go and get ready, does that sound all right Gome?"

"That sound's like a good plan B-chan. There is no need to hurry though this is going to take forever for these to get done."

*I watch as Bulma runs up the stairs so she can start getting ready for the party. I look at the steaks and decide that they are ready to start turning over. While I'm doing that I feel a huge aura approaching back door that is the kitchen. 'I wonder who that could be? It doesn't feel familiar to me so it's none of the Z-senshie, Could it be the infamous Vegeta? Hmmm I guess that I'll just have to wait and find out.' Suddenly the door open's and a man walks into the kitchen. He's about 5'6" in height, very well built, (like a very buff bodybuilder) he's got very dark eyes so dark they could be black, he had dark hair that was in the shape of a flame. 'In all honesty if this is Vegeta he's very well put together.' I guess that I should introduce myself. Here goes nothing.*

"Hi, you must be Vegeta. My name is Kagome. I'm one of Bulma's cousin's; I'm going to be staying here for while. If your ready to eat you could start with what is done already and the rest will be done in a few minute's."

"Where is the blue haired onna?"

"Bulma is upstairs getting ready for Roshi's party tonight." *B-chans right he's rude, but he's really cute too. He kinda reminds me of how Fluffy acted when I first met him.* "So do you want to start eating or had you rather wait until Bulma comes down?"

"Why are you going to stay here?"

"I think that is between Bulma and myself Vegeta-sama, so are you going to eat now or wait until Bulma comes down?"

"I will eat now onna."

"All right I'll dish it up while you wash up."

*I watched as he headed to the bathroom by the kitchen. I quickly start platting up the food. It takes 12 plates. I set them on the table. He comes back and sit down, he starts eating, 'Bulma's right he does have better table manners than Goku.'

"Well while your eating I guess that I can go and get ready for the party. Will you be attending it Vegeta?"

"No onna now leave me alone so I can eat in peace."

"It was simple question Vegeta; you didn't have to be so rude about it."

"I am royalty; I will behave as I please. Now go away."

"You behave worse than a barbarian. I have met royalty before Vegeta and you are nothing like them."

"What right do you have in comparing me to anyone onna?"

"I am a modern human Vegeta, we behave as we are taught, we strive to be polite to one and all even though you don't deserve anyone to treat you politely. One thing most humans are taught Vegeta is to treat other's as you would like to be treated, and apparently you want to be treated like shit because that is how you are treating me. Enjoy your meal Vegeta-sama..."

*I stomp out of the kitchen and go up to my room. 'He's such an ass. He's a lot worse than I expected. Oh if he keeps this up I'll strangle him or better yet I'll chop him up using my sword, or I could always put a subduing necklace on him. Now there is an idea with some merit. Of course his subduing word would have to be something like jerk, idiot, or ass hole. They all suit him to a T .*

Vegeta's Pov;

*There goes an onna with fire in her soul. 'I guess for a human she is moderately attractive, with her long black wavy hair, her dark blue stormy eyes, and from what I could see she has a perfect figure and she only stands about 5'!", She might be more entertaining to argue with than the blue haired onna. Hmmm I just might have to crash the party tonight. Just to annoy the chibi onna, after all she basically dared me to go. She is the first to call me a barbarian to my face. She is an interesting human.*

Well that's it for this chapter. Please review for me


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer; I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha or from Dragonball Z.

Chapter 5

*Oh he makes me so mad. OK just forget about that baka. You have to get ready for a party; you're going to be seeing people that you haven't seen in at least 7 years. I wonder how long it will take them to remember me? It will be so good to see everyone again. I know that I've missed them a lot over the years. I bet that I'm not the only one who has changed. Everyone is an adult now. The last time that we were all together everyone was a teenager, and this time I'm the only teenager. True I'm 19, almost 20 in a little over month. It's going to seem so strange. I mean come on Goku is Dad and that is the last thing that I ever imagined. I hope that he and Chi-chi are happy together. because one thing that I would ever do is come in between them. 1) I'm not a home wrecker, 2) Sesshoumaru would be so disappointed in me if I even thought about interfering in their relationship, 3) it was never my choice on who he chose for his wife. It's with him like it was with Inuyasha it's his life and it's his choice. I just want Goku to be happy with his life and with all of his choices. He was my first crush, but he is also one of my friends, and I want all of my friends happy. Oh well at least Vegeta won't be at the party tonight. So I won't have to deal with him. Who knows maybe I got the wrong first impression of him. Maybe he just reacted that way because he doesn't know if he can trust me or not. Hmm perhaps I should try to get to know him a little better before I pass judgment on him.

Oh well I guess that I should go and see if Bulma is about ready to go to the party. I hope what I've got on is OK for the party tonight.*

"Hey B-chan are you about ready?"

"Yes I'm ready to go. I guess that all we have to do before we leave is tell Vegeta that his meal is ready."

"Don't bother on telling him it's ready. I would say by now that he has already inhaled everything that we fixed for him. He's probly even ate ours by now."

"You mean that he came in to eat with out anyone having to tell him that it was ready?"

"Yes. He came in just as I was finishing up with the steaks."

"You sound upset. What did that baka do this time?"

"Not much except act like a complete jerk. Do you realize that in a way that he is worse than Inuyasha. At least he would occasionally call me by my name; I have a feeling that Vegeta won't. At least onna sounds better than being called wench or bitch, a little but not much."

"I know what you mean Gome."

"There is one thing that I have to know. Are all male's jerks, or are we just the lucky one's to have to deal with the worst of them."

"Now you can't say all of them are the same. There are a few exceptions like Goku, Yamcha. and from the way you talk i would say that Sesshoumaru isn't as bad as some of the others."

"No he isn't normally as bad as some, some time's he's worse."

"Sure Gome, lets go and tell Vegeta that we're leaving."

"Oh can you do that I need to call Mom and Fluffy before we leave."

"Oh that is so thoughtful of you to make me face him all by myself, some friend you are... Sure go ahead and call them."

"Thanks B-chan I'll call Mom first, then Fluffy."

^Hello Higuroushie residence. ^

^Hi Mamma, it's me Gome. ^

^Kagome I'm glad that you finally called. I was getting worried about you two, you really should have called sooner. I know I should have, and I'm sorry for not calling before now. It seemed like we started cooking as soon as we got here, and it just slipped my mind. I'm so sorry about not calling sooner. ^

^All right I forgive you. Have you called Sesshoumaru yet? ^

^No I thought that I would call you first, be side's knowing him he's already set up camp outside. He's so overprotective. I don't know what to think. ^

^You count your blessing's that he care's that much about you. You know how he feel's about humans. You seem to be the only one that he care's for, and you know that. You're a very lucky girl^

^Yes I know how lucky I am to be his friend, but you would think with all of the training that he has put me thru that he should know by now that I can handle myself against most youkai. He shouldn't worry so much. ^

^I can understand how you feel, but try to see this from his perspective. He knows how strong you are, but he want's to make sure that your safe. That's why he guards you as closely as he does. ^

^I know. I sound like a spoiled brat don't I? ^

^Yea you do a little bit. Well I guess that I should get off of here so you can call him to reassure him that you are doing all right. I love you Kagome. ^

^I love you to Mamma. I'll call you in a few day's to check in. Bye. ^

^You had better call. Bye Kagome.^

*Well that went better than I thought it would. Now for the hard call. No time like the present, I guess...*

^Hey Fluffy. ^

^Gome I thought that you were going to call as soon as you arrived? ^

^Well that had been the plan, but as soon as we arrived we sort of got sidetracked. ^

^Have you called your mother yet? ^

^Yes I called her right before I called you, because I knew that would be one of the first question's you asked me.^

^Are you settling in All right? ^

^Yes, not to many problems. I just thought that I would call and apologize for not checking in with you sooner. ^

^What sidetracked you? ^

^It's more like a who than a what. As soon as we arrived we had to fix something for Veg-head to eat, and then we had to get ready for a birthday party that we are attending tonight. So I thought that I would call you and Mom before we left for the party.^

^All right I have a few question's for you. 1) Who is Veg-head? 2) Whose birthday is it? 3)Where is the party taking place?^

^Well, 1) His name is Vegeta, he's a warrior who is staying with Bulma and her family. 2) It's Master Roshi's party. 3) It's taking place on Master Roshi's private island. So when does our training pick up again? ^

^In a few day's. I figured that you would like a few days to relax and to catch up with your friends. I guess that I should let you go so you can attend the party. You be careful Gome. You mean too much to me for me to lose you. ^

^You should know by now Fluffy that I'm not that easy to lose. You should know, you've tried a few time's to lose me and didn't succeed. So I guess that I'll see you in a few day's. Remember that I love you Fluffy. ^

^I know you do, almost as much as I love you. Be careful Gome, and if you need me for anything just let me know. I'll be there in a flash. Bye little Sister. ^

^I know you would Fluffy. And try not to bite the post man. Bye big Brother. ^

*Well I guess that I should see if Bulma is about ready to leave yet.*

"B-chan are you ready to go yet?"

"Yeah. I can't find Vegeta anywhere. I wonder where he could be."

"I don't have a clue, but we should get going."

"Your right, but it worries me that he just disappeared like that."

"Bulma he's a grown man, surely he'll be able to fend for his self for a short time."

"You are right. Let's go surprise a few people."

"Now you're talking. Let's go have some fun."

That's it for this chapter. I hope that you like how the story is going. Please review it for me and let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer; I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha or Dragonball Z

Chapter 6

*The closer that we get to the Kami house the more nervous that I become. Oh we can see it now on the horizon. We'll be there in a few minutes.*

"So are you excited Gome?"

"More like scared. It's been a long time B-chan."

"You'll be fine. Your on your way to visit friend's. True you've not seen them in a while, but they haven't changed all that much. All the changes in you and them will just give you guy's lot's to talk about."

"I know B-chan, you're right I shouldn't be scared."

"Well let me tell you we're here. So lose your fear Gome and get excited. Just think you're going to see your old friends and you get to meet Gohan. He's such a sweetie. You're going to love him, you won't be able to help it. He's turned a lot like Goku when he was younger."

*We land and almost as soon as we touch down Bulma open's the hatch, she turns and grabs me by my hand and drags me out of the plane she put's it in a capsule and proceeds to put it in her pocket. After she does that she drags me around to the back yard. I'm now hearing voices from the people in the back yard, a few more steps and I see them. I recognize Yamcha, Krillon, Piccolo, Tien, Choatzu, Roshi's, Oolong, Paur, Chi-chi, Goku, and they had a little boy with them. Bulma's right he does favor the picture's that I've seen of a much younger Goku, you can also see a little bit of his mother in him. Kami they're staring at us.*

Goku's POV

*I noticed when Bulma's plane came into view and arrived. So I give her enough time to get out and to come around to the back yard, but when I turned to look around to greet her I noticed that she wasn't alone. There was a young woman with her, she is really pretty, and she looked very familiar. I know that I know her but I just can't remember her name.*

"Hi everyone! You all remember Kagome don't you." Bulma says quickly.

"Gome, you expect us to believe that this vision is your cousin Gome." Krillon asks her.

"Yes it's me, Krillon you're still behave like someone has used your bald head for a cue ball one time too many... Hi everybody. I've come for an extended visit, so I guess that means that you'll have to put up with me for a while, so deal with it Krillon." She says quickly.

*Yep that seems like the Kagome that every body knows and remembers, she one of the few that has a temper that matches if not surpasses Bulma's or even Chi-chi's. She's grown into a beautiful young woman.*

"It's good to see you again Gome.. I do have one question for you though how come we can't sense any Ki from you . We read Bulma's as she approached but we didn't see yours. Why?" Piccolo asked her.

"Well it's second nature to me to hide my Ki. I do it without really thinking about it. My sensei is very strict about concealing my Ki, he figure's that if certain people can't sense me, that I'll be a little safer." she reply's.

"Why? Is someone after you?" he asked her.

"Not that I know of." she reply's.

"Why would someone be after you in the first place? And why didn't you come to us for help? You know that we would have helped you Gome." I tell her.

"Why someone would be after me is a long story, which I really don't want to get into. The reason that I didn't come to you guy's for help is basically I didn't want any of you in danger because of me. You guy's put yourselves into enough danger without me adding to it, be side's I had plenty of people who did there best to keep me safe, and thru them and a few other thing's I met my sensei. Who is teasing me about self-defense and on how to use weapon's in my own defense." she answers quickly.

"Yeah but what kind of teacher could train you better than we could. We are of course the strongest fighting group in the world." Krillon says.

"Yes your right about being the strongest group in the world, and I know that Goku one of the strongest fighter's in the world, but he isn't the strongest in this world. My sensei is." she answer's.

"Sure he is. If he is so strong than why haven't we met him before now? Why doesn't he help us defend the Earth?" Krillon asks her.

"He doesn't want to interfere with your group, but I do have a question for you Krillon who do you think defended the Earth before the Z-senshie? He has been protecting this planet from enemy's for a very long time and he has been present at every major battle that this group has ever been in and if he felt that you guy's could have been defeated he would have stepped in. He has defeated Saiyans a long time before you ever heard of them. So don't tell me that he isn't as strong as this group, because he has defeated plenty of strong enemy's by himself, not in a group." she says angrily.

"I would like to meet him." Piccolo say's.

"You just might. He want's to keep up my training while I'm here." she says.

"Well I thought that this was a party, not a cross examination. Come on, you guy's can argue about who is stronger later. Gome can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Bulma ask's me.

Kagome's POV.

*Oh they make me so mad. Like they are thee only one's who has the right to be a strong fighter...

Oh I hope that Sesshoumaru wipe's the floor with them when they fight and I know that they will fight, if only to prove who is the strongest fighter. Oh right now I want to wipe the floor with Krillon. Oh he thinks that he is so tuff, even Shippou could beat him and Yamcha and he's still a child. Oh I forgot that in this time he look's to be my age. I have to remember that he's grown up in the last 500 years. It's going to hurt a lot knowing that I'll only be able to go thru the well only one more time before it seal's itself. Oh B-Chan's looking upset, I guess that I should talk to her before she get's any angrier than she already is.*

"All right B-chan, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Gome I know that you think that Sesshoumaru is the strongest fighter, but I seriously doubt that he could beat Goku when he's a super Saiyan."

"B-chan I don't think it I know it. Who do you think has defended this planet before the Z-senshie?

I'll tell you who, it was Sesshoumaru. He has defended this planet for the last 500 years, from invasion, from total conquest from other planet's, & from greedy humans who were hell bent on ruling the world. He's watched the Z-senshie in every major battle that they have been in. He was watching the first time that Goku became a Super Saiyan. He has helped them by interfering in the fight's when it looked like they were losing, either by attacking the enemy while he was invisible or by transferring energy to them so they could finish off the enemy. So don't even think to tell me that I'm wrong about who is the strongest warrior is." *I suddenly feel Sesshoumaru approaching us at a fast pace. Kami I hope that no one is attacking. I turn to the direction that I feel him approaching from. All of a sudden I see silver blur in front of me.*

"Who has upset you so much Kagome? Your aura jumped up drastically." he ask's me in a monotone voice, * I guess that I know him too well, I can tell that he is worried about me. I don't want him to worry about me.*

"Not a whole lot Sesshou, I just hate that they doubt me when I tell them how strong you are."

"It matter's not, I don't care Gome let them think what they will. I don't fight other's to prove how much stronger I am than anyone else I do it to improve myself, so calm down."

*I could here the others behind me; they were asking Bulma who he was. Sesshoumaru pulled me into a hug to help calm me down. He started stroking my hair. I just snuggle deeper in his arms. I know that as long as he was near me, that nothing will go wrong.*

"Gome who is he?" Bulma ask's me.

"B-chan this is Sesshoumaru." I say quietly.

That's all for this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update. Please review and let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer; I don't own anyone from Inuyasha or Dragonball Z

A.N. This will be the last chapter that I'll be taking vote's on pairing's. The next chapter will have the couple's posted...

Thanks.

echo21

Chapter 7

"The Sesshoumaru?" Bulma ask's.

"Yes B-chan, he's The Sesshoumaru. Well I guess that I should introduce you too everybody Fluffy. This is my cousin Bulma Briefs, the tall one in orange is Goku Son, the little boy is his son Gohan, that's his Mom Chi-chi next to him. The namak's name is Piccolo. The other guy's in order are Yamcha, Tien, Choatzu, and Master Roshi. Oh yeah the two that I forgot, the short bald one is Krillon and the one who is eavesdropping is Vegeta. You might as well come out of hiding Vegeta. Everyone this is Sesshou Maru-san or he' also called Sesshoumaru. He's a very old friend, and he is my sensei."

"You honestly think that this guy could beat Goku in a fight? I always thought that you were a little off in the head before Gome but now I'm positive of it. Like either of you can sense Vegeta when the rest of us don't. Besides pretty boy beside you barely even registers any Ki, so how could he be the strongest fighter on the planet?" Krillon says mockingly.

"Human I would be careful if I we're you. You know not in which you speak. You act so big and brave in front of what you believe to be a weaker opponite, when in reality you are quite the opposite. I really don't care what a low human thinks of me, but you will treat Kagome with the respect that she deserves. And if you do not you will answer to me, is that understood human?" Sesshoumaru say's in a low and deadly tone.

"Just what are you Sesshoumaru? You appear to be human, yet you act as if human's are inferior to you." Piccolo ask's.

"Lets just say that I am not human by any meaning of the word." he answers back in a low monotone.

"So does that mean that you're an alien like me and Vegeta?" Goku ask's.

"No, I am not an alien. I am not a human." he replies.

"You have to be one or the other." say's Yamcha.

"Or he could be something of legend. I have been told story's about your kind Sesshoumaru-sama but I never thought that your kind actually existed. I always thought that they were a myth. Made up to pass time on long winter night's." say's Master Roshi.

"I am hardly a Myth." Sesshoumaru replies.

"Just what do you think he is Master Roshi?" asks Goku.

"If I'm not mistaken he's a youkai, but what kind he is I don't know." answers Master Roshi.

"A youkai, what in hell is a youkai?" ask's Krillon.

"Youkai is an ancient word for demon. You're such a moron Krillon." Bulma says.

"This guy is a demon? Yeah right and I'm the tallest man in the world." Krillon say's sarcastically.

"Than for being the tallest man in the world you're still really short cue ball." Kagome say's angrily.

"You mean that Master Roshi is right?" asks Yamcha.

"Yes he is. I am an Inu youkai, The Taiyoukai of the West to be exact." Sesshoumaru answers in a monotone.

"Inu youkai, Taiyoukai what does that mean?" asks Goku

"It means that he is a dog demon and the Demon Lord of the West" answers Master Roshi.

"If all of this is true, than how did you and Kagome become friend's?" ask's Piccolo.

"That is not any of your concern Namak. Just know that she is my friend, my student, and under my protection." he say's. He then turn's back to Kagome and say's. "I need to speak with you in private Kagome."

Kagome's POV

"Sure we can go around to the front of the house.." I answer. *I wonder what's on his mind. I guess that I'll find out in just a moment.*

"I had planned on speaking with you in the morning about this but since I'm here right now I'll go ahead and tell you. I was contacted today from an old ally who asked me to train thier son in combat and weapon use. So I'll need your help in his training. There is also something else that you should know about this young man. He is to us like you were when I first met you."

"You mean to say that he from the future? How did he traval back in time?"

"Yes he is, and he comes back by using a machine, but I can't reveal his identity to you, because in this time he isn't born yet, but his parent's are, and they aren't together yet. So we'll have to pick a name for him to use while he's here. You understand why we have to keep this a secret from the Z-senshie?"

"Yes I understand Fluffy. Can you tell me who his parent's are going to be?"

"No I can not. I gave my word to tell no one his true identity. Not even to you femina. I'll wait until you to meet him and maybe you can help him pick out a new name to go by for the time that he is here."

"It'll be my pleasure to help Fluffy."

"You should get back to your party. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow! I thought that you said I could have a few day's to relax before we picked up my training."

"Yes, but that was before I acquired another student. So I'll see you early tomorrow."

"All right Fluffy. I take it we'll be training at Bulma's house."

"Yes, but don't worry I placed a spell on my dojo and put it into a capsule."

"A spell, what kind of spell?"

"One that will keep it the same size on the inside but the outside only take's up about the space of a 12 by 12 room, as you are aware of the size of my dojo."

"Yeah it's huge, I guess that your actually as smart as you always claim. Good thinking Fluffy."

"Well I shall take my leave of you for now. I'll see you in the morning."

"Do you have to leave? I don't want to go back and face them alone."

"You'll be fine. I have faith in you. Now go and try to enjoy yourself."

"Yeah like that's going to happen. You know that they will try to grill me about you."

"Yes I am aware that they will try, but as I said I have great faith in you. Always remember that I love you Gome, and I will do any thing to ensure that you are safe and happy."

"Yeah I know. I love you to Fluffy. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm honored in your faith in me, and I'm very lucky to have you Love me. I think that we were fated to become best friends."

"I agree. Now you have a party to go to."

"Oh don't remind me. Oh the torture that I go thru for you. And you know that there question's are going to be like torture, don't you?"

"It's nothing that you can't handle Gome."

"I'm going to make you pay for this, you do know that don't you?"

"I know that you'll try. I must go now. Take care of yourself and remember that I love you Gome."

"All right go ahead and abandon me to the wolves."

"See you in the morning femina."

"I love you too Fluffy. See you in the morning." *I watch as he disappears as quickly as he arrived. I guess that I'll have to go face them. Kami I dread this. I walk slowly back around the house to where the Z-seshi were waiting. Almost as son as they saw me they started asking question's.*

"Is he really a demon?" Krillon ask's quietly.

"Yes he is."

"Is he a good demon or a bad demon?" Gohan ask's.

"For the most part he is a good demon."

"What do you mean for the most part?" Piccolo ask's.

"Well let's just say at one time, he thought nothing of killing humans just because they were human."

"And your best friends with a murderer?" ask's Chi-chi.

"Yes, he is my best friend, he has changed a lot since I first met him. He now only kill's in self defense not just because he can."

"But he's killed people. How can you be friends with someone who has killed." say's Krillon.

"Like none of you have never taken a life in battle!"

"Yes, almost all of us have done that, but the story's that I can remember youkai often killed human's for sport, to prove that they were stronger, and some even ate humans on a regular basis." says Master Roshi.

"Yes all that you say is true of a lot of demons, but not all demons are the same. Just as all humans are not the same. You really shouldn't judge some one on the deeds of others. You know nothing about him. So you don't have the right to judge him."

"There is a legend about the Western Demon Lord. They say he was the coldest natured Demon who ever lived, one who despised human's with a passion. They say what caused him to hate humans so much was his father had set aside his demon mother so he could take a human for his mate. They say that his mother committed suicide because she couldn't face the shame of being cast aside for a human. It's also said that his father had a child with the human woman and he was a half demon that was commonly called at that time a hanyou. Bye the time the younger son was around ten or eleven there father mysteriously die's. His human mate fears for her son's and her own safety from the elder son, she flees. Not much later the mother dies. They say that demon lord ignores his younger brother until he find's out that their father left a powerful sword to the younger son. The legend goes on to tell of the battle's between the two brother's over the sword. They say that the elder brother lost his left arm in one of the first few battles, because as legend has it the father had commissioned the sword to protect his human wife. It apparently only went to full power when it was being used to protect a human and the hanyou traveled with a young human female miko. The legend also say's that the miko help's to thwart the demon lord whenever he tried to retrieve the sword from the hanyou. Also according to the legend their father left the elder son a sword, but it was not a killing sword. It had the power to raise the dead but it would only work when he felt compassion. Anyway during one of the fight's between the brother's the younger one discovered an attack with his sword it was called wound of the wind, it is said that this attack was able to defeat a hundred youkai in one sweep. Anyway the younger brother used this attack on the elder and it should have destroyed the elder but during the attack the elder brother's sword protected him and somehow transported him away. They say that the elder brother while severely wounded was found by a young human girl who was around 6 or 7 years old. She was an orphan who lived in an old rundown hut in a village. She tried her best to try and take care of the demon; she brought him water and food that she had stolen in the village. They say that he drank the water but would not touch the food. Well they say that the villager's caught her stealing food and they beat her for it. Anyway she kept trying to take care of the demon and he noticed the bruises on her, but he did nothing about it. After the demon had healed up he left. Not long after he left he smelt the scent of wolf demons nearby, and he smelt the young girl's blood. He traced the girl's scent back towards the village and found the girl lying dead in the middle of a path coming from the village. It is said that he used his sword to revive the girl. They say that from that day on she followed him wherever he went. They say that he took care of her like she was his own child. It's also said that over the years that the two brothers made up to face a common enemy in battle. After the battle the younger brother die's and gives his sword to the miko, he also asks his brother to train her to use the sword, the elder brother agrees to train her. They say that he raised the human girl and kitsune kit up to adult hood. The girl grows up get's married and raises a large family and die's of old age. They say that the kitsune grew up to be a fierce and loyal friend who still stays in close contact with the demon lord to this day." explains Master Roshi.

"What's a kitsune kit?" Goku asks.

"It's a fox demon child, his name is Shippou, the little girls name was Rin, and his brother's name was Inuyasha. Their father didn't die mysteriously he died in a battle against an ancient dragon demon, and Inuyasha's mother died in a demon attack in the village she was living in. After Sesshoumaru adopted Rin she helped him to under stand about humans, she caused him to change his way of thinking about them. Inuyasha's sword was called the tetsaiga, and Sesshoumaru's sword is called the tensaiga. They both were forged by a demon called Totosai who was commissioned by their father Inutaisho." I reply quietly. I look over to where Vegeta was leaning against the house. "It's nice that you finally show yourself Vegeta-sama."

*Everyone turned around to see what I was looking at and see Vegeta leaning against the house.*

"I'm amazed that the onna and the demon could sense me while the rest of you were clueless." he says while smirking at them.

"B-chan if you don't mind I would like to go back to your house, I need to rest up for tomorrow,"

"Sure we can leave anytime your ready, but why do you need to rest up before tomorrow?" she ask's.

"Because Sesshou told me he's going to pick up with my training in the morning, and he also want's me to help him train his new student who start's in the morning."

"New student, what's his name?" She ask's.

"I don't know what his name is, Sess wouldn't tell me. I guess I'll find out in the morning. It was nice seeing everyone again, but next time we get together can we skip the arguments please?"

*Bulma pulls her plane capsule out of her pocket and opens it up, she and I get into the plane and leave, heading back to capsule corp. As we leave our friends I wave by to them until we are out of sight.*

That's it for this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer; I don't own any Characters from Inuyasha or Dragonball Z

Chapter 8

Kagome's Pov;

Once Bulma and I were on our way back to C&C, I sat there in deep thought. *I wonder what Fluffy's new student is like. Fluffy said that I know his parent's but they weren't together yet. So who could they be. Hmmmmm I guess that this is one mystery that I'll have to figure out, but I can't tell anyone what I learn or it could cause the future to change drastically. Just like Fluffy couldn't tell me about how we were suppose to defeat Naraku. Maybe I shouldn't even try to figure out who his parent's are, cause if I did find out who his parent's are I could slip up around them and then he might never be born, but if I don't know who they are then there is no chance of me goofing up and letting something slip. Well it looks like we're back to C&C I guess I'll hit the hay, because Fluffy believes in early morning training. I guess I'll tell Bulma goodnight and try to get some sleep. Kami I dread early morning's.*

"Well goodnight B-chan. I'll see you in the morning. Fluffy love's to get up well before dawn, I think he mainly does it to torture me, it's seems to be his favorite pastime."

"Sounds like a complex relationship to me."

"Believe me it is. I'll see you in the morning B-chan. Nite."

"Night Gome. I'll see you sometime in the morning."

*I go upstairs' and quickly change into my p.j.'s and crawl into the bed after I set my alarm for 3 am. That way I can get up, eat, and do a dew warm-up's before Fluffy shows up.*

*I hear the blasted alarm go off and I really want to throw it out the window, but I resist the urge, I really can't afford to keep buying them. So i slowly crawl out of bed and strip off my p.j.'s and take a quick shower, after I dry off. I braid my hair, and start hunting out my training outfit for today. They're all identical. They're almost all white. It consists of a sleeveless whit shirt and baggy pants. They also have the same designs as Fluffy's white fighting kimono. It has a big black paw print on the back of the shirt. I guess that signifies that Sesshoumaru is my sensei. After I make sure my Gi is perfect, heaven help me if it's not just perfect, Fluffy is a perfectionist. Oh well i guess that what they say is true about not being able to teach old dog's new trick's. Oh well if I hurry I'll have enough time to fix me something to eat before they get here. I run downstairs and flip on the kitchen light's. I quickly look in the cabinet's to see what I can find for a quick breakfast, all that's on the shelves are a thing of pop tart's. "I guess this mean's that I'll have to cook something. Let's see what's in the fridge. Hmmm bacon, sausage, & egg's.. I guess that I'll fix some sausage and eggs." I quickly set them out and begin cooking them. Just when I get them almost done I sense Vegeta approaching the kitchen. I wait until he get's to the door way before i say anything.*

"Morning Vegeta-sama, did you sleep in this morning?"

"What are you doing up at this time of day? I thought that all onna's slept until noon like the blue haired one does."

"No. Not all female's sleep like Bulma does, especially not me. Sesshoumaru is coming today to train me. So I made sure that I was up early enough to eat before he get's here."

"You're fixing breakfast?"

"Yep, would you like me to fix you something?"

"As long as you don't burn it."

"I promise I won't burn it, but you're going to have to wait for a few minute's until I get yours done."

*He doesn't say anything he just set's down at the table. I really don't like him watching my every move that I make, but I had rather put up with him staring, than argue with him about it. I had my fill of argument's, with Inuyasha. Actually I kind of miss arguing with him, but if I start one with Veggie-head we'll more than likely wake up B-chan and I had really not do that, cause I hate to say it , but she can be a total bitch when she get's woke up. Trust me I found out the hard way, the first time I stayed here when Dad and my new Mom took they're honeymoon when they first got married. It was also the first time that I had met Bulma and her family. Even though I'm not related to them by blood, they have always treated me like I was. They're a very special family, cause the first time that they saw me was when Dad got married to Bulma's aunt who I've always called Mom. I was very lucky that Dad fell in love with such a kind and caring woman. I really don't remember my real Mom. she died when I was a baby. Then my Dad died when I was twelve and Souta was six. Oh the food's done I guess I should dish it up for him. I quickly set his plates on the table in front of him, and then I grab mine and start to eat. I know that Fluffy would get here soon. As soon as I finish I grab up my plate and Vegeta's empty one's and I quickly start to wash the dishes. As soon I finish them, I head out side and start my warm up exercises. I was almost done with them when I felt Sesshoumaru's and another Ki approach. When I stop I look over and see Vegeta standing there watching me. I see Sesshoumaru and his new pupil come into sight. I stand there and wait for their arrival. Once they landed I approach them, I simply stared at Fluffy's new pupil. He's gorgeous, He's got the prettiest lilac colored hair and the bluest eye's that I had ever seen, He's built better than Goku and almost as tall. It was then that I noticed that Vegeta had went into his GR to train. Oh well I guess that I should introduce myself.*

"Hi! I'm Kagome, but most of my friend's call me Gome and what should I call you?"

"I really don't know what I should go by while I'm here."

"Well I guess that will be the first order of business for the two of you, and when you get that decided you can set up the dojo and start him with some basic kata's."

"And while I'm doing all of this just what are you planning on doing Fluffy?"

"I'll be taking care of something's elsewhere. If you need me you know how to get a hold of me. I'll be back late tonight to pick him up. I'll see you too tonight."

*I watch as Fluffy leaves. I turn to my violet haired companion and say.*

"Just wait until I get a hold of him."

"Don't you want to train me?"

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just that I'm still learning most of this myself. So I don't see how I can train anybody."

"I'm sure that you'll be a good teacher."

"Well I guess we should figure out what to call you first before we start any thing. So what should we call you?"

Well that's all for this chapter. Does any one have a good name that Trunk's can go by? If you do please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think of this...

Thanks,

echo21


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer; I don't own any of the character's from Inuyasha or Dragonball Z

Chapter 9

"I really don't have a preference."

"Well can you at least tell me what letter your real name start's with? That way we can find you something similar to it. It would probably be less confusing to you."

"It start's with a T."

"Well you could go by Tom, Terry, Ty, Tim, Tyler, or you could always go by one of my cousin's favorite male name which is Trunks."

"Why is your cousin's favorite name Trunks?"

"Her last name is Brief's, and she has always said that if she ever had a son that she would name him Trunks. She said that it would be cute to introduce him as Trunks Briefs when she met new people. Don't ask me why, she has a strange sense of humor. So do you want to use any of the name's that I've mentioned?"

"How about you choose, I'll answer to any of them. So what will you call me sensei?"

"Well, to me it will be a toss up between Ty, or Trunks. So which one do you prefer?"

*He stand's there as if he's lost in thought. I stand there watching him trying to figure out who he reminds me of. Fluffy did say that I knew his parent's and that they weren't together yet. But he has the strangest coloring that I've ever seen. If I didn't know how to read aura's I would swear that because of his coloring that he was a youkai or at least had some youkai blood in him. But I don't sense any youkai in his aura at all. Maybe I can figure it out after I spend some time with him, but I'm also afraid that if I do figure out who his parent's are I may let some thing slip to them. Hmm for all I know I could be his mother! That could definitely be strange, if he is my son then who could be his father? Maybe I should ask Fluffy if I'm his mother, and if he want's to know why I want to know I can alway's tell him that I need to know so I won't flirt with him, because he is to cute to be around and not flirt with him without a good reason. Kami think of how traumatic it could be to him if I am his mother and I made a pass at him, but I don't feel any kind of connection to him. *

"Sensei would it bother your cousin if I went by the name Trunks, It's very close to my own name, but I wouldn't want to go by it if it would upset her."

"No I don't think that it would upset Bulma, especially if I tell her that it's not your real name. And Trunks please call me Kagome, Gome, or even Kag, because when you call me sensei it make's me feel so old, and in reality I'm also a student too. I may have been training with a sword for a longer length of time but I am no mean's as good with one as Sesshoumaru is, but then he's been constantly training and improving his skill for century's. I've just been training for a few year's. So let's set up Fluffy's dojo and get started on your kata's. How does that sound to you?"

"Sound's like a plan to me Kag. Who knows maybe before it's over with I'll be teaching you how to fight with out sword's."

"Sound's like a fair trade to me Trunks. Heaven knows I could use more hand to hand combat training. Fluffy has been mainly training me with sword's, I had thought of actually asking some of my cousin's friend's on training me to fight better with out sword's. So let's get started shall we?"

"Let's... So how did you meet Sesshoumaru, Kag?"

"Well, I met him thru his younger half Brother and let's leave it at that all right. How's this I won't ask you about your past or who your parent's are, and you don't ask me about my past."

"Why don't you want to talk about your past Kag?"

"It's painful, and I'm just not ready to talk about it yet. Okay?"

"Okay Kag. But I'm a very good listener, if you ever want to talk about it, okay? Let's get busy all right?"

"All right Trunks."

*We walk a good distance away from Vegeta's GR and pick out a level area in the yard to set up the dojo. After we set it up we walk into it. I'm amazed, it's identical to Fluffy's original dojo, same size and everything it even has all of the training equipment and weapons. I start off by showing Trunk's some basic kata's, while he's doing them I start practicing the last kata's that Sesshoumaru had taught me. I keep a close watch on Trunks so I can correct him if he deviate's from what I showed him. He move's as smooth as water. He also quickly master's the simple kata's that I had started him on, so I show him another set. If he keep's learning at this quick a pace it won't take him long to reach my level. After a while I sense an aura approaching the dojo. Apparently Vegeta is curious about what is going on in here. I keep up my kata's even after he enter's the dojo. After several minute's of feeling him watch us, I stop and turn toward him.*

"Is there something that I can help you with Vegeta-sama?"

"Where in the world did this come from onna?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama brought it so we would have a place to train. Is there any thing else Vegeta-sama?"

"No there isn't onna!"

"Vegeta-sama I do have a name you know, and it sure isn't onna. It's Kagome! Ka-Go-Me see it's easy to say it has three syllable's. If that's to hard for you to remember then you can call me Gome or Kag."

"I know what your name is onna."

"Then use it. I treat you with respect and courtesy Vegeta-sama and I expect to be treated the same way! And if you have a problem with it then tuff."

"You dare demand something from me onna?"

"Yes I dare! And if you don't start calling me by name then I'll start calling you Veg-head!"

"You don't have the gut's to onna!"

"You wanna bet Veg-head?"

"My name is Vegeta onna! You may call me Prince Vegeta if you prefer!"

"Not on your life Veg-head! Not until you learn to call me by my name, I refuse to call you anything else. Actually the name Veg-head suit's you much better than Vegeta does, because you act like you have vegetable's between your ear's instead of a brain. Kami how does Bulma put up with you Veg-head? She has to have the patience of a saint to put up with you and your attitude."

*Man is he mad, he is so mad his face is red and the vein's in his fore head is bulging. I refuse to back down from this insufferable monkey! I don't care how strong or powerful he is. He had better learn that not all people can be intimidated by him. I sure as hell ain't!*

"Onna you're trying my patience!"

"Very funny Veg-head, you have to have patience for someone to try it! And you don't have any!"

*He's so mad he growling by this point. He raises his hand and I see him forming a Ki ball in it. I stand my ground even as he tosses it at me. Apparently he's just trying to intimidate me, because it land's to the left of my feet. I stand there and watch as he turns and stumps out of the dojo in a huff.*

"Are you all right Kag?"

"Yes, I'm fine Trunks. He was just trying to scare me, because if he had wanted to that blast wouldn't have missed me. He's too good of a warrior for it to have missed me at this range if he had been aiming at me."

"Is he always like this?"

"He want's everyone to bow down to him and to be afraid of him. I guess that it make's him feel like he is more powerful, and from what I was told about his past it's very important to him to be stronger than anyone else is."

"What kind of past could any one have that would excuse that kind of behavior?"

"I guess when your own father hand's you over to a sadistic S.O.B. when your five year's old, knowing that you'll be beaten, abused, and treated like a slave. Would make any one want to be powerful enough to stop something like that from happening again, I can understand why he's turned like he is and what make's him think power is the most important thing in the universe."

"How do you know all of this about him? He doesn't seem like the type who would willingly tell anyone about his past."

"From my cousin Bulma and her best friend from childhood Goku, they both have told me about hearing him plead with Goku to destroy his tormentor, who was also the same one who destroyed his home world and almost his entire race when he did it. Vegeta and Goku are the only full blooded Saiyans alive in the universe. So I can understand why he's turned like he is, any one who has been thru what he has would more than likely be turned the same way or they could be even worse. But he's not evil Trunks and we have seen the proof of it, because if he were evil he wouldn't have missed me with that Ki blast that he threw at me."

"You took a huge risk when you pissed him off then didn't you? Why would you take a risk like that Kag?"

"Like I said Trunks I don't sense any evil in him. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, be side's he has to learn that not everyone is going to be scared of him and his temper. Be side's I think that he enjoys it when someone has the nerve to argue with him, especially when a woman has the nerve to argue with him. It excites him, and pisses him off at the same time."

"You like him! He's an arrogant, rude, pushy, and temperamental! How could you like someone like him?"

"You forgot to mention that he's attractive, cute, and well built."

"But that doesn't excuse his behavior Kag! He seems dangerous, like he's just waiting to explode."

"Your right, he could be dangerous Trunks. But I've noticed in his eye's a yearning for acceptance, for someone to care about him just like he is. He want's what everybody want's Trunks, someone who love's him with all of his fault's, and in spite of his past."

"Your not like any one that I've ever met Kag! You look at him and see that he's not evil even after everything that he has done in his past, where most people would judge him to be because of it, and the way he behaves. You look past all of that to see that he's a living being with emotions and feeling's like anyone else, your amazing Kag!"

"I'm nothing special Trunks. Be sides from everything that I've been told about him, he's totally different now to what he was when everyone first met him. Because if he was still the same man that he was then he wouldn't have missed me. He would have killed me without a second thought. So don't judge him so harshly because of the way he behaves. He see's emotions as a weakness and because of that he's fighting with himself and everything that has kept him alive up until now. True he'll probably never be as open about what he feel's as Goku is, or as openly caring, but he does feel, and he does have a heart."

"You want to help him don't you?"

"Yes, I do. He need's someone to be his friend, someone who won't judge him because of his past."

"I believe that if anyone can reach him it will be you."

"But he has to learn to call me by my name!"

"That goes with out saying Kag!"

"We had better get busy before Fluffy show's up. He'll want to see what you've learnt today Trunks. Let's do this."

*I walk over to the wall and pick up two practice swords, and hand one to him and show him how to hold it. I then show him how to do some simple kata's with it. The rest of the afternoon went by with no interruptions.*

That's all for this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update this story. I had a small bout of writer's block on this story, and with the vote's that I've received since the last chapter Vegeta is now in the lead. So I really think that it is going to be a Kagome and Vegeta pairing, and in all honesty I think that will be a much better pairing than Kagome and Future Trunks.

Please Read and review for me, let me know what you think.

Thanks,

echo21


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer; I don't own any body. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement!

Chapter 10

*After we finish our sword practice for the day, I realized that I'm starved to death. I haven't eaten any thing since breakfast. I look at Trunks and grin at him.*

"I don't know about you Trunks but I think that I've had enough practice for one day. I'm tired, sore, and hungry. Do you want to come in and eat before Fluffy come's to get you?"

"No. I think I'll head back. I'll eat when I get to Sesshoumaru's. But I'll see you in the morning Kag."

*We walk out the door of the dojo and stand there for a moment watching the sunset, just enjoying the peace and quiet of the moment. I feel some aura's approaching us. I turn and look in the direction that I sense them coming from. After several minute's I see Goku, Chi-chi, and Gohan flying toward us. I turn toward Trunks.*

"It look's like Bulma invited the Sons to supper. Are you sure that you can't stay and eat with us?"

"No, I really shouldn't interact with to many people from this time. The less everyone knows about me the better. Be side's my Aunt has told me all about the Sons, and I would love to meet them, but it would be to dangerous to me and everyone else if I did."

"Your Aunt told you about them, does she know them?"

"Yes she did. My Aunt raised me after my parent's died."

"Your parent's died? How old were you when they died?"

"A little over a year old. I don't have many specific memory's of them. I just remember feeling safe and loved when I was with them. My Aunt raised me as her own after they died. To tell the truth I had forgotten about them, my Aunt had to tell me about them when I got old enough to understand."

"It's understandable that you forgot them, you were so young when they died. You were very fortunate that your Aunt was there to raise you. She must of been very close to them to raise you after they died."

"She was very close to my Mom growing up, and had come to respect my Dad, after he and Mom got together. Well I should go before they get here. I'll see you tomorrow Kag... Bye!"

*I stand there and watch him blast off quickly. Just a couple of second's before Goku and his family land.*

"Who was that Gome? Why did he leave in such a hurry?" Goku ask's.

"That is Sesshoumaru-sama's new student. He left because he had to get back to Sesshoumaru-sama's at a certain time."

"If I knew that you had a new training partner I would have come over earlier. That way I could have met him. What's his name?" Goku ask's.

"I don't know what his real name is, I've been calling him Trunks all day."

"You don't know his real name! Why don't you know his real name Kagome?" Gohan ask's me.

"It's a secret Gohan. Sesshoumaru-sama say's that he's trustworthy and I trust his judgment. Sesshoumaru-sama gave his word to Trunks not to tell anyone his true name, and he always keep's his word."

"Not even you Gome? Don't they trust you?" Goku ask's.

"It's not really a matter of trust Goku. Trunks is from a very different place and time, and he feel's if we know to much about the future we could change it for the worse. So I understand why they don't want anyone to know, it's for his safety and ours. I guess that you guy's are here to eat supper. I guess we should go in and see if Bulma has everything under control."

*I turn and start walking toward C&C with them walking with me. I hear Bulma and Vegeta arguing as we walk in through the back door into the kitchen. I stand in the door listening to them argue. I was right about one thing it does seem to be something that Vegeta enjoys to have someone who isn't afraid to argue with him. I stand there with Goku and his family standing behind me watching them. Goku seem's nervous, so I turn and grin at him, then I turn back toward the kitchen and walk in and sit down in a chair next to Vegeta.*

"One would think that you enjoy to argue with people Veg-head, this is the second argument you've gotten into today."

"Butt out onna. This is none of your business."

"This is the first argument I've had with him today Gome. So who else did he argue with?" Bulma ask's.

"With me, earlier at the dojo."

"Onna, be quiet!"

"No way Veg-head!"

"Onna I'm warning you!"

"I'm not scared of you Veg-head. I think that I proved that earlier when I didn't run from your temper tantrum. You don't intimidate me Veg-head!"

"Vegeta threw a temper tantrum on you today Gome? And you walked away from it? Your a brave girl, even I steer clear of him when he loses his temper." Goku say's.

"Goku if he had wanted to hurt me he wouldn't have missed me with the ki blast he threw at me."

"Onna I'm warning you!"

"And I warned you Veg-head, my name is Kagome. Not Onna!"

*I sit there and watch as he jump's up and glare's at me. He give's me an angry look as he turn's and stomp's out of the kitchen.*

"I don't know how you managed to get him to walk away from this, but I wish you would teach me on how to get him to walk away from an argument." Bulma say's.

"By not showing any fear Bulma. I'm not afraid of him and he knows it."

"Gome that might be dangerous to you, Vegeta is unpredictable, you might push him to far one of these day's. He could lose his temper, and hurt you before he come's to his senses. You shouldn't push him like that." Goku say's.

"But it's so easy to push his button's Goku. You shouldn't worry so much Goku, he won't hurt me. I know that and I think that deep down you know it too or you never would have let him stay here with B-chan and her family. He's not had an easy life like we've had. I think that he's got a good heart and want's people to see him for himself as he truly is and not for what he was forced to do. And you have to admit that all of the Z-senshie holds his past against him. Even you do to a point Goku. True you have tried to be his friend where none of the other's haven't, but you expect him to change. "

"But he's a murderer! He's killed and destroyed whole worlds! How can you sit there and preach at us for not wanting to be his friend, be side's he doesn't want us to be his friend's!" Chi-chi say's.

"Chi-chi how can you say that he doesn't want any friend's, how can you judge him to begin with? You don't have the right to judge him! None of us do!"

"But he's still a murderer! And there is nothing you can say that will change the fact that he's killed people." Chi-chi say's.

"True he has killed people, but so have I, and so has most of the Z-senshie, including Goku."

"You've killed people! Your no better than he is! I always knew you were evil!" She say's.

"Yes I have killed, but only to protect people, and if that make's me evil than Goku is evil too. He'll kill to protect people. What make's him any different than me?"

" He only does it when he doesn't have any other choice. He doesn't enjoy it!"

"Niether do I! Let me tell you something Chi-chi, you've met Sesshoumaru right?"

"Yes, I met him last night at Roshi's."

"What was your first impression of him?"

"He seem's like a nice enough man, a little cold maybe. but nice. Why?"

"Well the first time I met him he tried to kill me and he kept trying to kill me every time I met him after that for almost year. When I first met him he felt no remorse for killing anyone who got in his way, whether it was a man, a woman, or a child! I would say that in his life he would give Vegeta a run for his money on how many people he's killed, and given Sesshoumaru's origin's I would say that he was far more brutal in his kill's than Vegeta could ever have been. But you say he seem's like a nice man, if you had met him before he changed you wouldn't think that he was a nice man. You would have prayed for a quick death!"

"Is Sesshoumaru really that bad Gome?" Goku ask's.

"He was that bad, at one time, until he changed. But like most people he had to have reason to change. Do you have any idea what his reason was Chi-chi?"

"No... I don't."

"The love and faith of a child, he had been severely injured in a fight and a five year old little girl found him. She did her best to help him even though she was an orphan. She wasn't afraid of him or what he was capable of doing, because all she saw when she looked at him was someone who was in worse shape than she was.

The day that he left her village was attacked. When the attack started she ran to where she had left him so she could help him hide from the attacker's but he had already left, and before she could find a place to hide herself the attacker's found her. They killed her!

Sesshoumaru wasn't to far away from there when he smelt her blood on the wind. When he got to the source of the scent all he found was her dead body only a few feet from where he had been earlier. He used the sword that his father had left to him and brought her back to life. When he left again she followed him and he allowed her too. She loved him and had tried to protect him, when she had no reason to.

She started melting his heart of ice with her love and faith in him.. He grew to love her because she never feared him, she only loved him and had complete faith in him. She never judged him because of something that he had done in the past. She is the main reason for his change.

He and I became friends when she was attacked by a youkai. She had wondered away from her babysitter, Sess had a meeting with another youkai lord. I rescued her from the demon. He was amazed that I would go to her aide knowing that she was his ward, because no one else would because of his past.

I got to know him and become friend's with him. He has become one of the best friend's that I've ever had. Hell he feel's like an older brother to me.

So how can I judge Vegeta, on thing's that he's done in the past. I will not treat him any differently than I do anyone else! He deserves a second chance to find a happy life, to have true friend's. Like any of us do!"

"Sound's like your just the person to help him Gome. If any one can reach him it will be you." Goku say's.

"I think she's crazy for being friend's with some one like Sesshoumaru, or to want to be friend's with someone like Vegeta!" Chi-chi say's.

"Chi-chi I think that was uncalled for! Gome is right! We don't have the right to judge any one!" Bulma say's.

*I stand up and give Chi-chi an angry look. I turn to Bulma.*

"I'm no longer hungry B-chan, I'm going to go upstairs'. I'll see you all later."

"You should eat Gome, you've not eat any thing today!" she say's.

"Yes, I did. Vegeta and I ate breakfast together this morning. Night every one."

* I turn and walk out of the kitchen. How can Chi-chi sit there like she's so much better than any one else, none of us are innocent! I will become Vegeta's friend, no matter what! I think that he need's one. Hmm where is Veg-head at? I walk upstairs' and head toward where I sense his aura. He's on the balcony at the end of the hall way. I walk out of the door's and see him leaning against the railing looking at the end of the sunset. I walk over and lean on the rail next to him. I stand there not saying anything. Vegeta turn's and look's at me. He's a lot like Sesshoumaru; you can't read his face either. I wonder if you can see what he's feeling by looking into his eyes? I look into his onyx colored eye's. The only thing's I can read from his eye's are anger, confusion, and loneliness. It hurt's me to see someone as proud as him to be in this kind of situation.*

"What do you want now Onna? Do you enjoy my company so much that you sought me out?"

"Yeah I do enjoy your company Veg-head, and I don't want anything from you except your company."

"Why all we ever do is argue onna? Why do you enjoy that?"

"Because like you I enjoy a good argument, and your a good verbal sparring partner Veg-head."

"I really detest that name onna!"

"Almost as much as I detest at being called onna, I'll make you a deal Veg-head, you call me Kagome, Gome, or Kag and I'll call you Vegeta. If you keep on calling me onna I'll think up a more embarrassing nickname for you. Like Sesshoumaru's nickname, his is Fluffy. He hate's it, but he let's me call him that when we are alone. So what will it be? Shall I keep calling you Veg-head in front of people or shall I start calling you Vegeta again in front of people, and only Veg-head when no one's around? It's up to you Vegeta."

"Call me Vegeta, and I'll call you Kag. Deal?"

"Deal Vegeta, are you going to go downstairs' to eat?"

"Not as long as Kakkarott and his family are down there. His mate is a banshee."

"I agree with you about her. She's the reason I'm up here instead of down there eating, and I don't know about you but I'm hungry."

"What did the banshee do to you to drive you away from the table Kag?"

"She said something that I didn't agree with. I refuse to share a meal with someone so judgmental! No one has the right to judge any one else for something they've done in the past, especially if they no longer are the same person now."

"Who was she judging?"

"You... She was judging you. She said that you were evil because you've killed."

"Most people would agree with her Kag. I have killed people, whole world's even."

"Yeah you have, but you've never tried to hide your past. And she's wrong about you. Your not evil Vegeta!"

"How can you say that Kagome, even I see myself as evil because of what I've done. How can you say that doesn't make me evil?"

"Because you had no choice, you didn't do it because you enjoyed it, you did it to survive. You're not evil Vegeta. You may be arrogant, rude, proud, and overly stubborn, but you're not evil."

"Your right, I did it to survive, but I did come to enjoy it."

"Only because it was all you knew. Hate, anger, and violence was all you were taught. You're not the same man now that you were then. Do you know what I see when I look at you Vegeta?"

"Someone who is arrogant, rude, proud, and overly stubborn?"

"Yes I see all of that, but I also see someone who is confused, lonely, and bitter. I see someone who has changed. I also see someone who I would like to know better, I see someone that I would like to have for a friend."

"You want to be my friend? Why would you want to be friend's with someone like me?"

"Because I think you would be a good friend Veggie. Because when I look at you I see someone I would trust with my life with. And in a fight I would want you to be on my side to watch my back. For some reason I trust you Vegeta... Let's not forget that your also cute!"

*I stand there and watch as he tries to hide his blush. I smile as I step closer to him. I lay my hand on his shoulder, and grin's when he look's at me. I see hope, and trust in his eye's. I quickly step closer to him and hug him. He is at first stiff in my embrace, but after a couple of minute's he relaxes and return's my hug. As I stand there in his arm's I feel so safe and secure. I lay my head against his shoulder.*

"So will you be my friend Veggie?"

"Yes, I guess that might be bearable, you do understand that I won't be the easiest person to get along with"

"All right, but that is just you being your self. I can live with that... So you wanna go downstairs' and ruin dinner for the banshee?"

"Let's go and do it. I like the way you think Kag."

*I grin at him as we start walking downstairs' with our arm's linked. I can't wait to see everyone's face's when we walk in together.*

That's all for this chapter. I hope that this will clear up some of the question's that people have asked.

Please read and review.

Thanks,

echo21


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer; I don't own any one.

Chapter 11

*As we approach the dining room, we hear Goku actually arguing with Chi-chi. I turn toward Vegeta and hold my finger to his lip's to keep him from speaking, and look at the closed dining room door. Listening to the fight going on in the other room.*

"Chi-chi you had no right calling Gome evil!"

"But she is evil Goku. She has killed people. She even admits it. How can you stand there and say she's not! She's even friend's with some one like Sesshoumaru. You heard her when she told us how he was, he's even worse than Vegeta is! They're all evil monster's! I won't allow you or Gohan to have anything to do with any of them!"

"You won't allow... YOU WON'T ALLOW ME! You can't stop me. I will continue being her friend, no matter what you say Chi-chi. And I'll become friend's with Vegeta and Sesshoumaru if I want to. You're my wife Chi-chi not my mother! And Gome is right about one thing, if she's evil in your eye's then how do you really see me? I've killed living being's too. Does that make me evil?"

"Of course your not evil Goku. You only killed to save other people."

"So did Gome. So how is she evil and I'm not? We're both guilty of the same thing, of killing to protect other's."

"Even so you heard her say that Sesshoumaru is like a brother to her, and she want's to be friend's with Vegeta and they are both killer's. She's no better than they are!"

"I also heard her say that Sesshoumaru has changed for the better Chi-chi. He's no longer the same man that he once was."

"I guess next you'll be saying that Vegeta is a boy scout!"

"No he's far from a boy scout, but Gome is right about him. He's not evil! He may have done some evil thing's in the past, but he didn't have any choice. The only choice he had was kill or be killed! He's far from evil. Gome sense's good in him and so do I."

"You see good in everybody Goku! Vegeta is a heartless evil monster. He would never want to be friend's with any one! He doesn't know the meaning of the word friends."

*I have heard enough out of her. I let go of Vegeta's arm and walk to the door and slam it open. Goku and Chi-chi jump up and stare at me. I stand there glaring at Chi-chi, as I gathered my thought's.*

"He may not know the meaning of the word friend, but only because no one ever taught it to him. He is willing to learn Chi-chi. You are cruel, heartless, and unforgiving! To your way of thinking any one who has ever killed is evil! Do you see Goku and the rest of the Z-senshie as evil? They have all killed! So are they evil in your eye's?"

"No! They only kill to protect! Not because they enjoy it!"

"Let me tell you something that I have learnt in the last five year's Chi-chi, no one with a heart enjoys killing! The only one's who enjoy it are evil! Sesshoumaru never enjoyed it, he did it to protect his land's and the people who lived on them! He did it to keep himself stronger than other's, so he could protect what was his! True he would kill any one who threatened his place. Vegeta did it because that was his only choice. To kill or be killed, he didn't enjoy it, he did it to survive. The same thing any of us would have done in his place. So how dare you stand there and pass judgment on anyone! You don't know what either of them have gone thru, you don't know what I've gone thru! Your being closed minded Chi-chi, and cruel. I always looked up to you when I was younger Chi-chi, you seemed so warm and caring back then. That's how I remember you. What happened to you in the last seven year's that has made you so cruel and unforgiving?"

"I grew up! I no longer live in a world of fantasy, or in a world where everything will be okay just because you want it too! If that make's me cruel and unforgiving then so be it. I won't apologize for how I feel."

"No one's asking you to apologize Chi-chi. I just wish that you would put yourself in our shoe's, and try to see it from our side. Vegeta, Sesshoumaru, Goku, the Z-senshie, and me are not evil."

"Goku and the Z-senshie aren't evil! I don't know about you yet, but the other two are!"

"Onna if I was as evil as you think, I would have killed you to keep from listening to you."

"Vegeta when did you get here?" Goku ask's nervously.

"I came down with Kag a few minute's a go."

"Since when do you call someone by there name Vegeta?" Bulma ask's as she walk's threw the door way with Gohan behind her.

"Since I figured out that she won't shut up until I do. I have found out one thing about your cousin onna, she's more stubborn than I am!"

"Yep you have that right Vegeta! Gome is one of the most stubborn people that I've ever had to deal with. But she make's up for it most of the time, she's also sweet, kind hearted, and the most forgiving person that I've ever met." Bulma say's.

"All right B-chan, is dinner ready yet? I don't know about everyone else but I'm starving, and I guess that Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan are too."

"It's all most done. We'll be ready to eat in a few minute's. Will you and Chi-chi come and help me bring it out of the kitchen?" she ask's.

"I'm willing, what about you Chi-chi?"

"Yeah, let's get this done with. Come on."

* I turn around and give Goku a thumb's up, and give Vegeta an impish grin before I walk out of the door behind the others. The three of us go to the kitchen and start carrying thing's to the dining room. It only take's twenty minute's to bring everything out.

Once everything is on the table Bulma goes and get's the guy's so we can eat. The three of them came in and set down. The meal is ate in almost complete silence. The only one's talking are Bulma, Gohan, and Chi-chi. Vegeta, Goku, and myself ate without saying anything. I guess that Goku is still upset with Chi-chi, and from the way everyone is acting I guess that it's normal for Vegeta to not talk during a meal, and I don't want to say anything to start another argument.

Once everyone is done eating I stand up and start clearing the dishes from the table, Bulma and Chi-chi start picking up the dishes as well. We pack them into the kitchen and start loading up the dishwasher's, there is three in the kitchen. I guess Aunt Bunny had to get them after Vegeta moved in, either that or she would have spent all of her time washing the dishes. After all the dishes are in the dishwasher's. We head to the living room, because that's where the guy's went after dinner.

We walk into the living room to find Gohan laying in the floor on pillows, Goku sprawled out on the couch, and Vegeta sitting stiffly on the love seat. Chi-chi goes and set's down by Goku, Bulma quickly set's in the empty recliner, and that leave's me either sitting in the floor or beside Vegeta. I guess I'll choose the comfortable seat and sit beside Vegeta. I sit down next to him and instantly wish that either the love seat was bigger or that Vegeta was smaller. We're tightly pressed together in the seat. I feel Vegeta stiffen up after I sit down. I grin at him and reach and pat his hand that he has laying on his knee.*

"I don't bite Veggie. I promise." I say quietly.

"Who knows Kag, I might like it if you did, then you might like it as well" He say's so quietly that I'm the only one who hear's it. I turn toward him with my cheek's as red as tomato's and glare at him for his remark. And he grin's at me and squeezes my hand that is was laying on his.

"So what are we watching guy's?" Bulma ask's.

"What about that new movie that you just bought Bulma?" Chi-chi ask's.

"Sure, I've not had a chance to see it yet either. So does everyone agree to watch 'The Pirate's of the Caribbean.'?" She ask's.

"It's a really good movie. I'd love to see it again! Johnny Depp is hot as Jack Sparrow in this movie B-chan. You'll love it!"

"You've seen it Gome? When did you see it?" Bulma ask's.

"When it came out in the theatre's in Tokyo. But that was almost a year ago. They say that the DVD has the deleted scenes and even a blooper reel. I hope that you got the DVD B-chan!"

"Yes I got the DVD Gome, but since none of the rest of us have seen it , we'll watch the movie first okay?" She ask's.

"Fine with me B-chan, let's get this movie started!"

Bulma get's up and pop's the DVD into the player and turn's off the light's. She goes through the start menu and hit's play, during the movie I snuggle closer to Vegeta which was uncomfortable at first because he was so stiff, but after he got interested in the movie he relaxed. I realized something, Vegeta for all of his muscle's make's a very good pillow when he relaxes them. At the end of the movie Bulma get's up and turn's on one of the lamp's. I see that Goku and Gohan are both asleep. Chi-chi is sitting there like she's bored, Bulma look's like she's enjoyed the movie, and Vegeta look's like he's mad at the way it ended.

"So what did you all think?"

"It was boring!" Chi-chi say's.

"It was good Gome! You were right about Johnny Depp being hot as Jack Sparrow! I think that it's one of the best movie's that I've ever seen him in. What did you think Vegeta?" Bulma ask's.

"The fight scene's could have been better, but I guess for human's, it wasn't too bad." he say's.

"I think that he like's it B-chan, he just doesn't want to admit it. How come Yamcha isn't here tonight B-chan? I figured that he would have come to a group get together, even a small one."

"When I called him he said that he had to work tonight." she say's.

"I thought that he played baseball B-chan? Surely they wouldn't be playing after dark and out of season too."

"He said that it was some kind of picture shoot for the baseball cards. He did say that he would stop by tomorrow for a little while. So Chi-chi are going to stay here tonight or are you going to go home? We have plenty of guest room's so it wouldn't be any trouble for you to stay the night." Bulma say's.

"Well of you're sure we wouldn't be any trouble, I'd rather stay here than try to make them fly home as sleepy and tired as they are. So we'll stay the night. I'll wake up Goku, and he can carry Gohan up to bed."

*I look around the living room and see soda can's sitting all over the living room.*

"Since you're going to be showing them where they are going to sleep tonight B-chan I'll stay and pick up the living room up before I go up to bed. Okay?"

"Thanks Gome. I'm too tired to come back down to clean up and I really didn't want to get up to this mess in the morning. I'll see you in the morning, night Gome, good night Vegeta." Bulma say's as she lead's the Sons up the stair's.

* I grin as I watch them go upstairs'. I get up from the love seat and go to the kitchen to get a trash bag to pick up the garbage and head back to the living room. I get back to see Vegeta already picking up the trash, I walk over to him and hold out the trash bag for him to put it in. It doesn't take too long with the two of us picking up the trash. We take the trash bag out to the trash can sitting outside and throw it in. I turn to Vegeta and smile at him.*

"Thanks Veggie for helping me pick up the living room." I step up to him and give him a hug, and before I step away from him I give him a quick kiss on the cheek. I turn and start to head back into the house, when I hear him say.*

"You're welcome Kag... Night femina."

"What does femina mean?"

"It mean's female warrior in my native tongue, that's what you are, a female warrior. You stand up for what you believe in, even to your friend's.."

"Thanks Veggie, and I like the sound of femina much better than onna. At least it doesn't sound as degrading. Nite Veggie, I'll see you at breakfast."

*I head up stair's with a smile on my face. I knew I was right about him! He is already showing me a different side than any one else has got to see before. Who knows, he may learn that emotions are strength instead of a weakness. Because if they were a weakness than Goku would have never reached SuperSaiyan. Oh well I guess I should get into bed. Trunks will be here bright and early in the morning for training.*

That's all for this chapter. Thanks for reading this and letting me know what you think.

I would like to comment to one of the reviewer's from the last chapter. If you don't like crossover's then don't read them. It say's right in the summary that it's a DBZ and Inuyasha cross over. I'm sorry if you didn't like it, but I refuse to change it.

Thank's to everybody else who has stuck with this story, and thanks for all of the review's.

Thanks,

echo21


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer; I don't own any body...

Chapter 12

*I wake up to my alarm clock the next morning and really want to throw it. It had woke me up from a really good dream. In the dream I was walking through the forest with my true love, I felt so happy to be with him and safe. The only thing that I didn't like about the dream was that I couldn't make out his face, it seemed to always be in shadow's. All I could tell about him was that he was strong and a warrior. Maybe I'll see his face in my next dream, I hope so. Even though with my luck he won't be real, he'll be a figment of my mind. That would suck.

It seem's like I've been looking for my true love for so long. I'd even thought that Inuyasha might have been the one that I'd searched for most of my life, but I soon realized that he would never love me like I wanted. To him I would always be Kikiyo shadow. No matter how much he cared about me, I don't think that he saw me just as Kagome but also as her replacement. When I realized that I decided then and there to just be friend's with him. He soon became one of my best friend's after that. I don't regret my friendship with him, but I do wish that he hadn't decided to go to hell with her. He hadn't done anything to betray her, they both had been tricked by Naraku's treachery. But it was his decision, and no matter how much I disagree with it, I do respect it.

I crawl out of bed and make my way to the bathroom, after a quick shower I walk back out into the bedroom and start hunting a Gi to wear. After I'm dressed, I walk out of the room and head down to the kitchen.

I guess that I should start breakfast for Vegeta and me. He should be down in a few minute's. I start fixing pancakes and sausage. It's going to take forever to fix enough for Veggie; I understand that a Saiyans metabolism need's more food because they burn through it quicker than we do. I wonder if they would do better on a youkai diet? I know Fluffy won't eat much human food; he say's that it leaves him unsatisfied. I guess if I stay here long enough I could try it out. I know the few time's that I stayed with Fluffy the food was really filling, I couldn't eat more than a few bite's before I felt full. I guess I could get the recipe's from Fluffy and try it out on Veggie. I'll ask Fluffy about it this morning. I think that this should be enough to satisfy Veggie.

I feel his aura approach as I start taking all the plate's to the table. He walk's in just as I sit my plate on the table. He look's at the food sitting on the table, then at me and shake's his head.*

"You've been busy this morning Femina. You're going to spoil me if you keep this up."

"I could stop doing it if you're afraid of being spoiled Veggie. Bedside's I always eat before I start my training and thought I would be nice enough to fix you something at the same time."

"I appreciate it femina, this way I can train until lunch and hope the onna is up to fix it. Doubtful as that is, she claim's that she need's her beauty sleep and she must need more than most."

"I know all about B-Chan's sleeping habit's Veggie. I've known her most of my life. It was the way she was brought up, her parent's spoiled her because she is there only child. Where I've always gotten up early because of Mom wanting me to eat a good breakfast before school and then with all of my traveling in the feudal era I got used to getting up early. I just have never lost the habit of getting up early."

"You're right about the onna being spoiled. She's one of the most spoiled onna's that I've ever encountered."

"True, but she is also one of the most giving people you'll ever meet too. Her whole family is like that. I remember the first time that I met them was when my Dad married the woman that I've almost always called Mom, she's Bulma's Aunt. I came and stayed here when they went on there honeymoon. I remember I was so scared to be staying with strangers, but they brought me here and treated me like I had always been one of the family. I was lucky that Dad married my Mom when he did, he was killed in a car wreck about three years' after they were married. If it hadn't been for her I would have been put in foster care or an orphanage. My younger half brother was about two year's old, he doesn't remember Dad. So Mom and I tell him story's about Dad, so he knows something about him. Mom didn't have to raise me after my Dad died, but she did, and she has never made a difference between me and Souta either. None of her family ever has."

"So that's why you're like you are, you lost your real family when you we're young. What happened to your birth mother?"

"She died giving birth to my baby sister. My sister was a still born. So we lost both of them. Dad always said that it was meant to be. I guess that Kami wanted me to know this family and these people. I miss my Dad."

"What about your real mother?"

"I only have vague memories of her. I was only a little over a year old when she died. My Dad told me story's about her. I keep a picture of her, Dad and me on my bedside table, along with one of Dad, Mom, Souta and me."

"What about your parent's family's? Do you keep in contact with them?"

"Mom was an orphan, and Dad was an only child. His parent's had him late in life. They died when my Dad was 20. He didn't marry my Mom until he was 25. So they had been gone long before I was born. You should eat you breakfast before it get's cold Veggie. We both have to train today, and if we don't hurry Goku will be up soon, and I don't think that I fixed enough for the three of us. So eat unless you plan on sharing with him."

*He grin's at me as he start's to eat. We finish soon, I start loading the dishes into one of the dish washer's, after they are all loaded. We head to the outside door and go out. I grin at him and head to the dojo and he goes to the GR. I start doing warm up's and after that I start doing my kata's with my sword's. Not long after I start the kata's I sense Trunks aura approaching. He arrives a several minute's later. He comes into the dojo and watches me for several minutes.*

"Are you going to just stand and watch me or what?"

"I might. It look's like a graceful dance with sword's. Do you think I'll ever be as good as you are Gome?"

"At the rate your learning I won't be able to train you by myself for long. Where is Sesshoumaru this morning?"

"He has several business meeting's today, but he said that you were more than capable of training me. From what I see so far he respect's you and your ability's more than anyone else. I hope to gain his respect and trust like you've got."

"With me he's a softie. He treat's me like a younger sister, so I treat him like an older brother. I'm one of the few human's who has ever gained his respect, trust, and love. I trust him with my life, I love him dearly, and respect him more than anyone else. He's never let me down in anything, and he knows that I would do anything to help him. No matter the cost to me. I would lay down my life for him and he knows it, and he would lay down his for me. We're family to each other."

"You sound like your very close to each other. How come the two of you don't get together as a couple?"

"Because we feel like brother and sister to each other, besides we've never been attracted to each other like that. Come on enough question's for now. You can start off with kata's from yesterday. Oh I guess I should warn you Goku will probably be by after his breakfast, he and his family stayed here last night. He was disappointed that he didn't get to meet you yesterday. So be prepared, okay?"

"Thanks for warning me Kag."

*I smile at him as he start's the kata's from yesterday, and continue doing my own. After I see that he has mastered them I stop mine and show him some new one's. While I was showing him the new one's I feel Goku's aura approaching the dojo.*

"Goku's coming Trunks."

"How do you know I don't sense any Ki."

"Because he hide's his Ki, but I sense his aura. That is something most people can't hide."

"Why not?"

"Because some people are like you and know how to detect Ki. Most don't even realize that they have a detectable aura or that there are people who can read them."

"What is the difference between Ki and aura's?"

"With Ki you read there energy level, with aura's you read there emotion's and feeling's. Not energy, understand?"

"Who taught you to read auras?"

"Sesshoumaru did. Because like I said people can hide there Ki, but unless they know about aura's they don't know to try and hide them, which is much more difficult to do than hiding Ki."

"You've got to teach me this Kag. Please!"

"That is something Sesshoumaru will have to teach you Trunks. He'll be able to know how to judge if your able to learn it. One of the reason's I was able to learn it, is my miko training. With it I was already able to sense some thing's but I couldn't tell who they were."

*We were standing there when Goku walked into the dojo. He grinned at us as he walked in. He looked around for several minute's before he say's anything.*

"Good morning Gome! This place is amazing! I don't think that I've ever seen anything like it before... Oh you must be Trunks that Gome told me about. Nice to meet you, I'm Goku Son."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Goku, I've heard a lot about you."

"You have, from who?"

"Goku! It's none of our business! I told you last night that he wasn't able to discuss anything about who he is, or where he's from. It's to dangerous for him and us. Okay?"

"Sorry Gome... I forgot what you said last night... So how is your training going?"

"I was just showing Trunks a new set of kata's, when I sensed your approach Goku."

"What's a kata?"

"Kata's are an easier way to train your muscle's to move in certain way's, once you master one set you move onto the next, Trunks do you care to show Goku your previous set of kata's?"

"No I don't mind Kag."

*Goku and I watch as Trunks goes through his set of kata's.*

"That look's totally different from my kind of training. It look's more like a graceful dance than training. Are you sure that you can learn to fight doing that?"

"I'm positive Goku. That's how Sesshoumaru trained me to fight with swords, and that's what Trunks is here to learn."

"What about hand to hand or martial art's? Can you learn them with kata's?"

"Yes you can. Sesshoumaru is only to begin to training me in those forms of fighting."

"You mean you can't fight without swords?"

"I can, I'm just not very good at it yet."

"Gome if you want I could help train you in martial arts and hand to hand. What about flying, can you use your ki to fly?"

"No, I don't know how to do that Goku. Like I said earlier Sesshoumaru is only now starting to train me to fight with out weapon's."

"Well that is something we'll have to do something about Gome. You need to be able to protect yourself with out a sword. Just think, if you lost your weapon you would be practically defenseless."

"That's why you make sure not to lose your weapon at any cost, but your right I should know how to fight with out weapon's. I'll talk to Sesshoumaru about it, he's my sensei and my friend. So I'll see what he say's about letting someone else train me to fight."

"Do you have to ask him Gome?"

"I don't need his permission Goku, but I want his approval. One reason is if I start training with someone else I won't be able to spend as much time training with him. One thing I won't do is lie, not to anyone and especially not to him. I won't lose his trust for anything."

"Well when you find out let me know if you want me to help train you, okay Gome?"

"I promise Goku. Besides I can use all of the help I can get when it come's to fighting without weapon's. With them I'm confident in my ability's, but with out them is another matter."

"Oh yeah I forgot, I came out here to let you guy's know that an early lunch is ready."

"An early lunch? What happened to breakfast?"

"Chi-chi said we slept to late for breakfast, so we're going to have an early lunch."

"Trunks do you want to eat an early lunch?"

"Not really, I ate a huge breakfast before I got here. That's why I was so late this morning. What about you Kag, are you going to go eat?"

"I'm not really hungry, I ate pancakes with Vegeta this morning. I'll go and hunt something to eat a little later. You should go and ask Vegeta if he want's to eat again though."

"I already did, and got a Ki blast directed at me for my trouble."

"I guess he's not hungry either."

"Or he just didn't like who was at his door, he didn't even wait to see why I was there before he threw the blast at me. Would you go and ask him Gome? He seem's to tolerate you better than any one else. After all he call's you Kag instead of onna, and how you managed that is beyond me. It seem's that he respect's you a little, because he call's everyone else anything but there name's."

"He call's you by name Goku."

"No, he call's me Kakkarott, not Goku."

"But isn't that your birth name, after all your Grandpa named you Goku. So he does respect you enough to call you by your Saiyan name. With Vegeta his Saiyan heritage is very important to him. I just met him and know that much about him."

"I see what your saying Gome, but will you go and ask him any way. I really don't want to have to dodge another ki blast from him. Please?"

"Okay, I'll go and ask him if he's hungry already. Trunks are you sure you don't want to go and eat?"

"No thanks, but I do have to leave early today if you don't mind Kag. I promised I would do something for Sesshoumaru, and it's going to take me a while to get it done. So do you mind if I go ahead and take off?"

"I don't mind, but if you have time practice that last set of kata's that I was showing you. Okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Kag. It was nice to meet you Goku."

"It was nice to meet you to Trunks. I'm going to go in and eat. So tell Vegeta that if he want's to eat, he'd better hurry up."

"I'll tell him Goku. Trunks do me a favor, tell Sesshoumaru that I want to talk to him. In person or on the phone, either will work. Okay?"

"I'll be sure to give him your message Kag. See you tomorrow. Bye."

*I stand there as both of them leave. I then start putting away the training gear. Knowing Veggie I'll probably be there a while trying to get him to go in to eat while Goku and his family are here.

After it's all put away, I walk out of the dojo and go over to the GR. When I get there I peak into one of the window's to see what he's doing. He's doing rapid punches and kick's in a specific pattern. The red light is on, so I know that he's got the gravity turned on. Did Bulma ever say whether it had an automatic shut off when the door opened? Hmm, if she did I don't remember it. I guess the only way I'll know is to open the door. So I walk around to the door. I knock on the door and open it before I can receive a reply from him. I guess that it does have an automatic shut off the red light is off. I look to where Vegeta is standing and notice that he's not a happy camper. He's scowling at me, so I give him an impish grin.*

"Whatcha doing Veggie?"

"Trying to train femina, did you interrupt me for something specific or did you just come to annoy me?"

"Well, I came to ask you if you wanted to eat an early lunch with Goku and his family, and annoying you is just a bonus Veggie, so you hungry?"

"Not enough to put up with them. Anything else, besides annoying me."

"Nope, besides I'm bored Vegeta. Trunks had to leave to do something for Fluffy and I don't like to train by myself. So can I stay here and bug you? I really don't want to deal with Chi-chi again, not after the blow up last night. So can I stay here with you?"

"With you here I can't use the artificial gravity femina. You wouldn't be able to handle it."

"You're probably right, I couldn't handle all the gravity that you can. But I might be able to handle a little of it. Please don't send me into the lion's den."

"All right I won't send you to face the banshee. We'll try to start you off with 3 time's earth's gravity and go from there."

*I rush over and hug him.*

"Thanks Veggie!"

"Let's get started femina."

*He walk's over to the console and turn's it from 400 time's the earth's gravity to 3 time's and turn's it on. The red light came on and I immediately feel the difference, I feel so heavy. Vegeta look's at me, I guess that he wanted to make sure that I could handle the change in the gravity. I grin at him to let him know that I was all right, he then start's doing the same pattern of punches and kick's that he had been doing before I came in. So I started doing some kata's. Neither of us saying anything, we both just kept doing our own training. After a couple of hour's of doing kata's in there, I'm wore out, but I can see the benefit's of training in the GR. Doing thing's at a higher gravity will increase your speed and strength. I feel Goku and his family's aura leaving. And grin at Vegeta who is standing there watching me.*

"Goku and his family just left. And I don't know about you Veggie but I'm starving. Do you want to go in and raid the refrigerator?"

"Sure why not. But I do have a question for you femina. Is that how you train?"

"Yes and before you ask they're called kata's. Why?"

"Because they would be useless in hand to hand fight. Is why."

"Well, I'll be the first to admit that I really can't fight hand to hand. I've not been trained for it. Sesshomaru has just been training me to fight with swords. Goku and Trunks have both offered to train me, but I want to ask Fluffy about it before I agree to it."

"You don't strike me as the type who need's permission femina."

"I'm not asking for permission Veggie. I want his advice, besides if I did train with someone else I wouldn't be able to train with him all of the time. I don't lie to any one, and I sure wouldn't lie to him about anything."

"Well ask him, and let me know what he say's."

"Why do you want to know Veggie?"

"So I can help train you to defend yourself femina, is why. Come on let's go and see if Kakkarott left any thing edible in the house."

"I hope so, I'm starving."

*We walk out of the GR and go into the house. I don't sense Bulma any where around. I go to the refrigerator and start looking for something to eat. The only thing's I find are the stuff to make sandwiches. So I start dragging that out and sitting it on the table. I go to the cabinet and find three loaves of bread and lay them on the table. I grab a couple of plate's, I sit one down in front of Vegeta and the other one in front of me.*

"Help yourself Veggie."

*We both start fixing our own sandwiches, and eat them. When we got done there wasn't much left to put away. After I cleaned off the kitchen table and put up what little was left. I looked at Vegeta.*

"What are you going to do now?"

"Train."

"Can I come?"

"If you want, but I plan on turning up the gravity to at least 5 time's the earth's gravity. Do you think you can handle it?"

"I'll do my best Veggie. Let's go, I need to stop by the dojo to get my swords. It might take a little more effort to use them in the GR, but I think that it will be worth it. Come on Veggie."

*We both go to the dojo and I grab my swords. Then we go to the GR and he turns up the gravity. We both do our own training until it start's getting dark. We turn off the GR and drop my swords off at the dojo on our way into the house. Once inside we both go in our own direction's so we can clean up before supper.*

That's all for this chapter. Please review and let me know if you like it.

Thanks,

echo21


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer; I don't own any body...

Chapter 13

*While I was in the shower I sense Bulma's aura coming toward my room. I hear her knocking on the bedroom door, then I hear Her come in the other room.*

"Gome? Are you in here?"

*I stick my head out the of the shower curtain to answer her.*

"I'm in the shower B-chan!"

* She come's in to the bath room and is standing there, she looks like she's upset. I wonder where she went after Goku and his family left today.*

"What's wrong B-chan? You look upset, what happened when you left today?"

"I'll tell you all about it, but I think I'll give you enough time to get out of the shower first. I'll wait in the bed room."

*I watch her as she walk's out of the bathroom into the bedroom. I quickly turn off the shower and get out of it. I quickly dry off, wrap my hair into another towel, and then I put my robe on. I walk into the bedroom to see her sitting on the edge of the bed with her head in her hand's. I walk over to her and sit next to her. I put my arm around her to offer her some comfort.*

"All right B-chan. What's wrong? What has made you so upset?"

"Well after Goku and his family left, I was bored. You were busy training and I didn't want to bother you, so I decided to go and visit Yamcha. When I got there he was busy too, but it wasn't training that he was busy with. He was entertaining."

"Who was he entertaining B-chan?"

"Another woman! I can't believe it! He's constantly accusing me of cheating on him, and I'm the one who catches him cheating."

"You caught him with another woman!"

"Oh he jumped up 'Bulma it's not what it look's like. Let me explain!' like I'm going to believe anything that he say's."

"What were they doing when you walked in B-chan?"

"They were sitting on the couch with some book's in there lap's."

"Did it cross your mind that it might have been what it looked like? It might have been something innocent? It's not like you caught them in each other's arm's. They were in your own word's sitting on the couch with book's on there lap's. Did you even notice what kind of book's they were?"

"No I didn't notice what kind of book's they were."

"Maybe you should hear him out. It might be something innocent B-chan. Didn't you tell me that you and Goku meet him and Paur in the desert? That he was a bandit? It could be that he just want's to finish his education, he couldn't have had much of one living in the desert all alone."

"What made you think of something like that Gome?"

"The book's in there lap's. Yamcha doesn't strike me as the type who would be using book's to get a woman to sleep with him. Besides I remember the last time that I was here, I never saw him read anything, any time that we had to read any kind of instruction's he would hand them to you or me to read. Remember the scavenger hunt we had? I was teamed up with him, he never looked at the list. At the time it never crossed my mind that maybe the reason was that he might not know how to read or maybe he just doesn't know how to read very well. Have you ever seen him read anything B-chan?"

"Now that you've mentioned it, no I've not. I always assumed that he could, he does have some book's and magazine's on shelves in his apartment, but I've not ever seen him reading them. Do you think that she might have been there just teaching him to read? If he didn't know how to read then why didn't he ever ask me to teach him?"

"If you were in his shoe's B-chan would you have asked him to teach you something that most people learn as small children, or would you have been too embarrassed?"

"Your right Gome I would have too embarrassed to ask him to teach me to read."

"And I know from experience that it's easier to ask a total stranger for help than to ask some one you know and are close to. I think that you should talk to him. I sense his aura approaching the house, why don't you two go some where private to talk. I'll go ahead and fix supper for Vegeta and myself. You two go out and talk and eat dinner."

"I feel so guilty asking you to cook for Vegeta all by yourself. You already get up and fix breakfast for him, so I can sleep in."

"It's not a problem B-chan. I'm used to cooking large meals, besides I enjoy cooking, and I enjoy his company."

"You actually enjoy his company! Are you a glutton for punishment or something? He's rude, arrogant, and at time's cruel! How can you enjoy his company?"

"You forgot proud, stubborn, and pushy. But yes I enjoy his company any way. He's got another side to him B-chan, one that he rarely show's, and one that he won't let people see. He can be incredibly gentle, kind, and understanding."

"If he is, then I've never seen it."

"Have you ever looked for anything behind the mask that he wear's all of the time?"

"No, but then I never saw that he was wearing a mask either. I just assumed that it was his normal personality."

"It's part of his personality, but not his whole one. You need to go clean up and talk to Yamcha and I need to get dressed so I can cook supper. You have about five minute's before Yamcha get's here. Go on so I can get dressed."

"Thanks Gome."

"For what?"

"For being you. Your the best friend any one could ever hope to have, and I'm lucky that I'm your cousin and friend."

*We stand up from the bed and she hug's me, I return her hug.*

"No, I'm the lucky one B-chan. I was lucky that my Dad married my Mom when he did, because when he did I gained something that I never had before. I gained a family, people I love and who love me."

*She smile's at me as she goes out of the room. I stand there for a few second's, then I start getting dressed. I put on some black shorts and a red tank top, and then pull my hair back in a pony tail. Then I head down stair's to the kitchen. I hear the doorbell ring and then I sense Bulma and Yamcha leave the house.

Once I reach the kitchen I start looking for thing's to fix for supper. I find the stuff to fix pork chop's, mashed potato's, green bean's and biscuit's. I start half of the meat frying, then I peel the potato's and put them on to cook. I then start making biscuit's, after they're in the oven. I take up the first half of the pork chop's, then I put the next half on, then I put the green bean's on, and check the biscuit's.

When everything was almost ready to take up, I sensed Vegeta coming downstairs'. He walked into the kitchen and looked at the food that is still on the stove. I grin at him and start taking it up. After everything was on the table, we set down at the table to eat.*

"Where is the onna at tonight?"

"She's out with Yamcha. Why are you bored with my company already Veggie?"

"Not really femina, I've just not seen much of the onna since your arrival. You seem to have been elected to cook for me while her mother is out of town. Why do you agree to it? Most people try to avoid me if at all possible, but you hunt me out to spend time with me. Why?"

"I want to be your friend Veggie. That's how you become friend's with people by spending time with them, you learn about them and they learn about you. Besides your not as bad as most people think you are. Your good company, because your intelligent, your determined to finish what you've started, your strong, and your honorable. I think that you would be a very good person to be friend's with. I can learn a lot from you, and if you allow yourself you can learn a lot from me. That's what you do with friend's, you learn from each other and care for each other."

"You make it sound so easy femina, but you've obviously not learnt one lesson that I learned early in life. Being friend's with someone mean's that they can hurt and betray you. You also have to trust someone when your friend's with them. I don't trust people in general femina."

"Your wrong about not learning that lesson Veggie. I learnt it the hard way, but I look at it this way. If you don't trust any one at all then you lose out on a lot in life. Like friendship, love, happiness, and true friend's. True at time's you more than likely will be hurt by some one, but you stand to gain more than you'll lose. To me that make's it worth the risk. Your a good risk Veggie, for some reason I trust you, and I hope to gain your trust in time."

"Your stubborn enough to keep at it until you succeed, aren't you femina?"

"Yep, I am Veggie. You may be hard to convince to be my friend, but I have always enjoyed a challenge. Besides your worth knowing better Veggie. Now eat you dinner before it get's cold."

*We both eat the rest of the meal in silence; after we're done I get up and load the dishwasher, and wipe off the table. Just as I'm wringing the rag out the phone ring's, I walk over to it and answer it.*

^Hello, Briefs residence, ^

^Gome this is Sesshoumaru, Trunks said that you wanted to talk to me.^

^Yeah I did ask him to tell you that. I had hoped to see you though. I wanted to ask your opinion on some of the other's training me to fight with out weapon's, and before you ask Vegeta, Goku, and Trunks are the one's who volunteered to train me. So what do you think Fluffy?^

^If you want a reason to spend more time with them, that's as good as any. I also think that you need to learn other way's of fighting and you should be able to learn there way of fighting. You should be quite good at it. But what about Trunks training?^

^I can keep showing him the kata's, I could show him several in the morning's and let him master them while I train with someone in the afternoon' does that sound Fluffy?^

^It will work until you have to start sparring against him, then how will you train?^

^I can always ask Shippou to come and take over his training. It might actually be a good idea to call and ask him if he'll take over his training for that phase any way. You know that he is as good as I am if not better. He's had a lot more experience than I have.^

^I'll contact him and ask him to come there and take over his training for you. He'll more than likely do it since it's for you. And with him training Trunks that will free up your time so you can train with the other's, but I insist that you keep up your sword training as well. I'll come over a few time's a week in the evening's to train with you and spar against you. How does that sound Gome? ^

^Sound's like a plan to me Fluffy. I miss spending time with the two of you, this way I get to see the both of you more. I know that your busy running your companies now than you were, so I understand why I don't see you as much as I used to. Are you dating any one now? ^

^Why do you want to know Gome? ^

^If you are then I want to meet her. I love you Fluffy and I want you to be happy, I want to see if she's good enough for you. So are you? ^

^Yes I am seeing an inu youkai demoness, her name is Kendra. ^

^What's she like? How do you feel about her? ^

^You'll see what she's like when you meet her, and I'm attracted to her. She's sweet, warm, kind, and funny. I care for her deeply, she make's me feel complete when I'm with her. ^

^Sound's like love to me Fluffy. I can't wait to meet her! I can't believe it Fluffy has a girlfriend! So that's why I've been training Trunks by myself, you've been busy with Kendra, you sly dog! ^

^You didn't ask and I didn't volunteer. Well if there's nothing else I'll get off here and contact Shippou. ^

^Yes there is something else I wanted to ask you for. Can you send me some of your recipe's? ^

^Recipe's for youkai food? Yes I'll make you some copy's of the recipe's, at least the one's where you can pick up the ingredient's at any grocery store. I gather that you want to see if they are as filling to a Saiyan as they are to a youkai. Tired of cooking huge amount's of food already? ^

^It's not that Fluffy, I enjoy that part of it. But it would be less time consuming if your recipes are as good for them as it is you. Give Shippou my love when you talk to him. I love you Fluffy. ^

^I love you to Gome. Remember to call your Mother. I'll send the recipe's over with them in the morning. Bye! ^

^Thanks Fluffy, Bye! ^

*I hang up the phone to see Vegeta still sitting at the table watching me.*

"What kind of recipes is he sending you femina?"

"Some youkai recipes, Sesshoumaru can't eat human food on a regular basis; he say's that they don't fill him like youkai food. Youkai on the whole have a much higher metabolism than human's do. It reminded me of you and Goku's need for a lot of food to keep going, so I thought that you might do better eating a Youkai diet. It's made for people with a higher metabolism, I know when I stayed with him the last time I couldn't eat more than a couple of bite's before I felt stuffed. So if you don't mind I thought that I would try it out on you. Do you mind trying it Veggie?"

"You should have figured out by now that I'll try any thing edible femina."

"Thanks Veggie!"

*I walk over to the table where he's sitting and give him a hug. I have to hide a smile when I see him blush because I hugged him. I decided that it was enough torture for now so I release him from my hug, but I stand by him with my hand laying on his shoulder.*

"So what do you want to do now Veggie?"

"I have a question for you femina, who is Shippou?"

"Shippou is a kitsune youkai that I met when he was a pup in the feudal era. He's my adopted son. I helped raise him, we found him after his family had been killed. He's actually a lot older than I am now, but he still call's me Mom. Because in his eye's and mine, I am his Mother. He's going to take over Trunks training so I can train with you and Goku in weaponless fighting. Why did you want to know?"

"As you said earlier femina, to become friend's with someone you need to learn about them. Plus I hadn't heard you mention him before, and if he is going to be training your pupil here I figured that I should know if he could be a threat."

"He won't be a threat to you Veggie, but I should warn you that he does like to play practical jokes on people. Especially on people that he like's. So you can always tell who he like's because he's constantly playing trick's on them. I'm the only one he won't play trick's on, and the only reason that I can figure out is it's because he see's me as his Mom. I know that he's an adult now and has his own life to live, but I miss the little Boy that he was. I miss that I used to be the one that he would turn to for protection, when he was scared, or when he needed comfort. After raising him I realized how special my Mom was, because she loved me enough to let me do what I had to. She also let me make my own decisions about my life, whether she agreed with them or not. That's what I'm trying to do with Shippou, and let me tell you Veggie that's one of the hardest thing's that I've ever had to do, to treat him as an adult and not as the little boy that he was."

"It sound's like you both were lucky femina, each of you found mother's who loved you enough to let you grow up happy and loved. You both also know that you'll have there love and support no matter what you decide to do with your life. In a way I envy that femina. My mother died when I was a few month's old, and I was taken from my father when I was 5 year's old."

"No wonder you don't trust people Veggie. You never had any one to teach it to you, but if you'll let me help you I will do everything that I can. Like I said earlier Veggie I like you and I trust you."

"And I'm beginning to trust and like you femina. You're unlike any one that I've ever met before."

"I think that I'll take that as a compliment, especially coming from you Veggie. Come on let's go raid Bulma's movie's and see what we can find to watch. How does that sound Veggie?"

"As long as it's not what the weakling refer's as a chick flick, then it sound's okay to me femina."

*We both head out of the kitchen into the living room. I name off several different movie title's. We finally settled on the movie X-Men, and plan to watch X-Men 2 tomorrow night. For some reason we sit together in the love seat again, even though the couch and recliner are both empty tonight.

During the movie I use Veggie for a pillow again. I like the way he feel's next to me, warm and solid. Sitting with him like this make's me feel safe, secure, and protected. I don't think that I've ever felt this way with any one else. It's a nice feeling.

I start lightly dozing toward the end of the movie. When the movie goes off I feel Vegeta shift next to me, I can feel his eye's watching me. After several minute's I feel him shift me onto his lap, he puts one of his arm's under my leg's and the other around my shoulder's, he pull's me closer to his body and stand's up with me in his arm's. I can feel that he's walking slowly toward the stair's, then he goes slowly up the stair's. I can feel him use the arm that he has under my leg's to open a door. He walk's into the room, he uses his knee to hold up my leg's so he can turn the cover's on the bed down with his hand. He lay's me gently down on the bed, I feel him gently taking off my shoe's and then cover me up. The next thing I feel is him kissing me on my forehead.*

"Sleep well Kagome."

*I hear him walk out of the room and pull the door shut behind him. As soon as I can feel his aura down the hall I open my eye's, and reach my hand up to where he kissed my forehead and touch it. 'He kissed me! Too bad he didn't kiss me on the lip's. I think that I can learn to love this surly Saiyan prince, if he'll let me. I know that I'm attracted to him like I've never been attracted to any one else before. But how does he feel about me? That's the question I'll have to figure out the answer to. I'll have to go slowly and let him make the first move. If he just want's to be friend's with me I'll accept it, I may not like it but I'll accept it. I'll be content, I may have to be'. I turn over and try to go to sleep*

"Night Vegeta."

That's all for this chapter. I hope you like it. Please read and review. Let me know what you think.

Thanks,

echo21


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer; I don't own any one...

Chapter 14

* I'm sitting there on the love seat once again with Kagome, watching a movie that she had chosen called the X-Men. She said that we would watch the second one tomorrow night. It wasn't to bad a movie, even if it was made by human's. Some time during the beginning of the movie I feel her snuggle against my side. It seem's like she like's to use me for a pillow, which has never happened to me before. I feel the need to protect her it's a totally different feeling than any thing that I've ever experienced with anyone before. It's a nice feeling, one that I could grow accustomed to quite easily. It almost feel's like she was meant to be here with me like this.

She's unlike any one that I've ever met in my life, she's a contradiction, she's strong, stubborn, proud, and honorable, but she is also sweet, kind, understanding, and forgiving.

I know that she seem's capable of defending her self with weapon's, but I'm determined to train her to fight with out them. I've not ever had any one who wanted to be my friend, and I refuse to lose her now that I've found her.

I think that she's the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen in my life, with her petite size, her long wavy black hair, and her intense stormy blue eye's.

As the movie end's I look down at her only to find that she has fallen asleep against me. She look's like an angel, with her head laying against my arm. I sit there and watch her as she sleep's for several minute's. I don't want to wake her up, so I guess I'll have to carry her up to her room. I gently shift her onto my lap so I can get a good enough grip on her so I can carry her upstairs'. I put my left arm around her back and my right arm under her leg's. I pull her closer to me and stand up. I slowly head up the stairs with her in my arms, when I reach her room I see that the door is shut. I use my right hand to open the door and step into her room and walk into her room. I walk over to her bed; I put my knee up under her leg's to hold her so I can use my right hand to turn down the covers. After I get the covers turned down I gently lay her down on the bed. I take off her shoes and cover her up. I bend down and kiss her on her fore head, I wish that I had the nerve to kiss her on the lip's when she was awake, I wonder how she would react if I did? But I don't want to risk the friendship that she's offering me. I'm tired of no one giving a damn whether I'm dead or alive, she's probably the only one to ever care about me since I was a small child. I raise back up I look at her for several minutes.*

"Sleep well Kagome."

*I turn and leave the room; I close the door gently behind me. Then head to my room down the hall. I go into my room and sit down on the bed. What do I feel for this girl? She's the first person to ever want to be my friend. I do admit that she is the most attractive female that I've ever met, she's also the most open and friendly person that I've ever met, except for Kakkarott. I stretch out on the bed, thinking about how my life has changed since she's come into it. I finally drift off to sleep.*

* I wake up at my normal time every morning of 3:30 am. I stretch as I rise out of bed. I run my hand thru my hair as I head to the bathroom. I jump into the shower and clean up. When I get out of the shower I wrap a towel around my waist and walk into the bedroom to get dressed. After I get dressed I walk out of the bedroom and go down stairs to the kitchen. I sense a strange ki in there. I walk into the kitchen to see Kagome at the stove cooking and a young red headed man sitting at the table talking to her. Kagome senses me as I walk through the door way and she turn's and smile's at me. I feel my heart start to beat faster than normal at the sight of her smile.*

"Morning Vegeta, breakfast is almost ready. This is Shippou, Shippou this is Vegeta. He brought Sesshoumaru's recipes to me this morning so I can try them out for breakfast. Vegeta please go ahead and sit down."

*I sit down at my normal seat and glare at the young man who is grinning at me.*

"It's nice to meet you Vegeta. Gome said that your going to be one of the one's teaching her to fight. I'm happy that someone is going to be training her to fight better. Kami knows that she can use all the help that she can get in fighting with out weapons. You and Goku are the best that I've ever heard of, so I know that she'll be in good hands. Mom how much longer until breakfast is done? I'm starving."

"It's ready to eat all I have to do is sit it on the table. You could help Pup if you're so hungry. That way it will get on the table a lot quicker."

*Shippou get's up and walk's over to the stove. Kagome hand's him two plate's of food and she grab's the other two, they bring them to the table, Kagome set's the two that she is carrying down in front of me. Shippou hand's her one of the one's that he got. I look at the food on the plate trying to figure out what it is.*

"Veggie I know that it looks strange but it really taste's good. Please try it, if you don't like it I can always fix you something different."

*I give the food another look and then take a bite of it. She's right it does taste good. I don't say anything I just keep eating it, by the time I finish the second plate I feel like I've eaten a huge meal. I push the two plates back on the table and wait for them to finish eating. After they got done Kagome look's at me with a grin.*

"Well? Did you like it? If you're still hungry I can fix you some more."

"its fine femina, and it will be enough to do until lunch. We should begin your training before it get's any later."

"Okay just give me enough time to load the dishes into the dishwasher, and then I'll be ready to go."

*I sit there and watch as she and Shippou load the dishwasher. When they finish I stand up and head out to the GR. After I reach it I open the door and walk in, a couple of minute's later she comes's in and start's doing some stretches. I do a couple of warm up's and then I turn and face her.*

"We'll start you off with basic defense, and after you master that I'll start training you on offense."

"What about using ki? I was trained to sense it, but not on how to use it in a fight or to fly using it."

"Then I guess we'll start with that first."

*I start showing her how to sense her own Ki and how to draw it out and use it. I'm amazed at how quickly she learnt to master using her ki. I guess the next thing I'll teach her is to fly. We'll have to go outside to do this, we'll have more room for her to try to fly in.*

"We'll go outside to train you to fly; you'll have more room to practice it. Come on Kag."

*She follows me outside. I quickly show her how to levitate off of the ground. After she's got the hang of it, I show her how to fly. On her first few attempt's she flies low to the ground, but after she gain's confidence in her ability's she flies up a little higher, now to build up her speed. I'll make it into a game, what is that game that human children play where they chase each other? Oh yes it's called tag. I fly closer to her and touch her arm.*

"Tag your it."

*She quickly chases after me. I fly a little higher and faster than she had done before. It doesn't take long before I have to increase my speed a little. To keep her interested in the game I would slow down just enough for her to get almost close enough to tag me, then I would speed up out of her reach. She laugh's every time I do this, the sound of her laughter is like music to my ears. After a while I sense her growing tired, so I slow down and stop. She's going to fast to stop and crashes into me. I quickly wrap my arm's around her to keep her from falling. I levitate there with her in my arm's looking into her eyes. I see in them worry, warmth and embarrassment. I smile at her reaction to crashing into me, which causes her to blush.. I slowly lower us to the ground below, once our feet are on the ground I stand there with her still wrapped up in my arm's.*

"Are you all right? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"I'm fine, it would take some one a lot larger than you crashing into me to hurt me femina."

"Do me a favor, next time warn me before you stop Veggie."

"And miss out of seeing your blush? You did very well today femina, you picked up on flying very quickly, but we'll have to keep this up until your speed and endurance increases. Which shouldn't take long at the speed your learning."

*I give her a gentle hug before I release her from my arms, she hug's me back. I turn and start heading toward the house, she walks beside me.*

"I have to admit that was a fun way to build up my speed Veggie. What made you think of it?"

"I've noticed that most people learn quicker when they enjoy what they are learning. And flying need's to be mastered before we proceed with your training in fighting. And as much as I hate to admit it I enjoyed the game as well."

"If you were having a good time, then why did we stop?"

"Because you were growing tired femina. We'll let you rest for a while and practice flying later."

"What will you be doing while I rest?"

"Training in the GR."

"Can I come and practice my kata's?"

"How can you rest and practice your kata's?"

"I'm used to doing kata's and some of them can increase your endurance and isn't that what I need to build up?"

"Yes it is. If I say no you'll do it any way won't you?"

"More than likely Veggie, so you might as well give in."

"All right, but I'm turning the GR's gravity up to at least 7. Do you think that you can handle it?"

"I'll do my best to Veggie. Come on time's a wasting. Last one to the GR is a rotten egg!"

*She take's off running to the GR, I quickly chase after her and pass her up. When she get's there she smile's at me.*

"I guess I'll have to build up my speed in everything if I plan to try to keep up with you. You're fast Veggie, I would love to see you and Fluffy in a race against each other."

*I just shake my head and walk over to the GR control's and turn it up to 7 time's earth's gravity. I start my training and I keep sneaking glances at her doing her kata's. Kami she's beautiful, even when she's covered in sweat from her work out. She as determined as I am in her training. After a couple of hour's I notice that she's slowing down. I'm amazed that she doesn't complain about being tired. She's been on the go since 5 am and here it is after 2 pm. Even saiyan female's would've been complaining by now about being tired and wanting to stop to rest, but she doesn't say anything, she just keep's going. I have the feeling that she'll keep going until she drop's from exhaustion. I stop and turn to her.*

"We'll stop for a while, you shouldn't push yourself to hard, to fast femina. Besides we've already missed lunch. Come on let's go find something to eat."

*She smile's at me and grab's my arm as we go out the door. She keep's a hold on my arm as we walk across the yard to the house. When we walk through the back door the blue haired onna take's one look at Kagome and give's me an evil glare.*

"Vegeta what have you done to her? Kagome are you all right? You look like your exhausted."

"Don't blame Vegeta, B-chan. He tried to get me to stop and rest a couple of hour's ago. How did it go last night with Yamcha?"

"Well you were right about everything Gome. He was embarrassed to tell me about it, I'll be busy teaching him for the next little bit. I hope you don't mind? I mean you came here to rest, relax, and visit."

"I don't mind B-chan, besides I've been so busy, first I was training Trunks and now I'm busy training with Vegeta."

"You're training with Vegeta? What about Trunks training? How are you going to do both?"

"I'm not going to be doing both, Shippou has taken over Trunks training. That way I can concentrate on my training with Vegeta."

"Shippou is training Trunks? You're training with Vegeta? Kami you are a glutton for punishment aren't you Gome? I figured if you were going to train with any one it would have been Goku, why would you want to train with Vegeta instead?"

"I'm not a glutton for punishment, I enjoy training with Vegeta, besides I don't think that Chi-chi would like me spending any time with Goku. So have you met Shippou yet?"

"No I've not, I didn't even know that he was here until you told me. I've almost got lunch done, do you think that he and Trunks will eat with us?"

"Shippou probably will I don't know about Trunks. I'll call Shippous cell phone and invite them to come eat with us."

*Kagome get's up from her seat and walk's over to the phone. She pick's it up and punches in a number.*

^Shippou it me. Bulma want's to know if you and Trunks want come and eat lunch with us?... Okay I'll see in you in a few. Bye. ^

"Shippou will be here in a few, but Trunks is going to go ahead and leave."

"Why is he leaving?"

"He said that he had some thing's to do. I hope you fixed a lot I'm starving, and Shippou can eat almost as much as Vegeta can."

"Well I figure that I've fixed enough. I tried out one of the recipes that you had left on the counter. I had never heard of the dish before and it looked like it would be easy to fix."

"You fixed something from on of the recipes on the counter and fixed enough for Vegeta? I would suggest that you call and invite Goku and Gohan over for lunch, because if you followed the recipe we'll have a lot of leftovers."

"What are you talking about Gome? Why would we have any leftover's with Vegeta here?"

"Those recipe's are youkai recipe's, they're like Saiyans they have a much higher metabolism than we do. When they eat human food they have to eat a lot to even keep going, but when they eat youkai food they eat like we do one plate of food, two at the most. It work's with Saiyans just as good, Vegeta just ate two plate's at breakfast this morning."

"Really, just two plate's?"

"Really, only two."

"I guess that I'll call Chi-chi and Goku and invite them to a late lunch."

*The blue haired onna went to the phone and called the banshee, they talked for several minute's. Once she got off of the phone she walked back over to the table where me and Kagome are sitting.*

"Chi-chi said that they would be here in an hour, do you care to wait on them?"

"I don't mind B-chan, it will give me a chance to take a shower and clean up. What about you Vegeta, do you mind waiting a little bit to eat?"

"It will also give me time to clean up, so I don't mind Kag. Will you be able to make it up the stair's by yourself?"

"Hopefully I'll be able to make it up the stairs. I'll see you both in an hour."

*She get's up and head's up the stair's. I sit there watching her for a moment. Just as I stand to go up the stair's, the blue haired onna speaks.*

"You like her, don't you Vegeta?"

"Of course she's my friend."

"I think that you like as more than a friend Vegeta. I've not ever seen you act around anyone else like you do her. With her your gentle and friendly, with everyone else your surly and sour. I think that the two of you would be good together, you'll toughen her up, and protect her, and she'll help you be a better person. I mean look at the difference in you already, you call her by name, your gentle with her, and you show her concern. And you've just known her a few day's. How did she accomplish it so quickly?"

"By accepting me as I am, by being stubborn enough to put up with me, and wanting to be my friend in spite of it all. Your cousin is a very special woman onna."

"Your not telling me anything new Vegeta. I loved her the first time I met her at her parent's wedding. But Vegeta no matter how strong she is, you could hurt her so easily with out meaning to. She love's so easily and quickly that her heart is bruised from being pushed to the side. I mean look at the situation that she just got out of, she gave up her whole world to help Inuyasha, because he was her friend. At the end of there adventure he choose to go to hell with the one woman who had tried to kill him and Kagome for year's. After all she had done and went through for him, he chose another over her. So don't hurt her, she's the last person who deserves it."

"Onna she's the last person I would hurt, she's my friend. I had better go and get cleaned up before Kakkarott and his family arrive."

*I go up the stairs to my room, thinking about what the onna had said in the kitchen. Was Kagome still in love with him? Was she in love with him or just his friend? Do I want to be more than friend's with her? I really don't think that I still have that choice any more; I think that I'm already half-way in love with her. So I guess the next question is how does she feel about me? Am I just a friend to her or could I be more than a friend in her eye's? I finally reach my room. I walk into the bathroom and take off my clothes and climb into the shower, trying not to think that she's just down the hall in her shower. I reach over and turn off the hot water, I definitely need a cold shower after that thought.*

That's all for this chapter. I used a suggestion from one of the reviewer's, that's why this chapter is from Vegeta's Pov. I hope that you like it. Please review and tell me what you think about it.

Thanks,

echo21


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer; I don't own any one.

"talking"

*Thought's*

++++++ change of Pov++++++

Chapter 15

++++++Kagome++++++

*I climb out of the shower feeling a lot better than before. I wrap up in a towel and go into the bedroom to hunt a clean Gi. I find several, but I pick out a Royal Blue one. I get dressed in it and pull my hair back in a pony tail. I look at the clock on the night stand and see that only 25 minute's have passed. I guess that I should go back downstairs', Shippou is in the house I can sense his aura in the kitchen. B-chan will need some help dealing with him. As much as I love that pup, I'll be the first to admit that he does take some getting used to. I take one last look in the mirror, then I head downstairs'.

I reach the kitchen and peek in at them. I see them sitting at the table with Shippou sitting there telling story's to B-chan. I step into the kitchen and stand in the door way, waiting for one of them to notice me. Bulma finally notice's me standing there, and grin's with relief when she see's me.*

"Gome you look a lot better, after a hot shower. You should come and sit down and rest for a while especially if you plan to train with Vegeta again later."

"Hi Mom! I see that you still favor Gi's to normal clothes. I do admit that you look good in them. I was just telling Bulma about some of our adventures."

"I hope that you didn't stretch the truth to much in your version Pup."

"Mom, you know that I don't lie! You taught me better than that."

"I didn't say lie, I said stretch the truth. Which I have caught you doing on several occasion's, to make yourself look better in the story."

"I'm not stretching the truth, I'm just telling them from my point of view and memory. Which is different from yours."

"You two should get together and write a book about your adventure's in the feudal era. It would be a best seller."

"Like any one would believe that a fifteen year old girl was pulled into a ancient well by a youkai, and then used the same well to travel back and forth between time's to hunt jewel shard's with an inu hanyou, a monk, a youkai exterminator, a kitsune youkai, a inu youkai, a little girl, and a fire cat youkai. And let's not forget having to go against youkai, human's, an evil hanyou, his minion's, and an undead miko. All who chasing the same jewel fragments for power that they could gain from them. Yeah they would lock me up in a loony bin for trying to get people to believe that one!"

"You could always say that it was fiction, that you had made it up. No one but us would have to know that it's your biography. I for one think that it's a good idea."

"It is a good idea B-chan, but I went through it once. I don't want to have to relive it to put it down on paper for other people to read about. It was too painful the first time around."

*I stand up from the table, Shippou start's to stand until he see's me shake my head no. He sit's back down at the table with a worried look on his face. I don't say any thing, I just turn and walk to the door and go out.

I walk over to the GR and go in and lean against the wall crying. I came in here because no one is willing to face Vegeta for invading his personal space, so if they look for me, they will look here last.

Doesn't Bulma understand that it's all still to fresh for me to deal with yet. That's one of the reason's that I constantly train, because while I'm training I don't think about it.

So I don't keep seeing Inuyasha's face as he descends into hell with Kikiyo. I don't see all of the face's of people that I killed in our pursuit of the jewel shards, whether by my hand or because I was the one who shattered it in the first place. The whole mess was my fault, because I was the one who brought the jewel back into the world, I was the one who shattered it. All of the death and destruction was my fault. No one else's but mine.

I'm now sitting on the floor with my knee's drawn up to my chest sobbing into them. I'm sobbing for all of the pain, death, destruction, misery, heartache, and loneliness, that was my fault. I guess Chi-chi is right about me I am evil, even though I don't mean to be. I start sobbing harder than I had been before.*

++++++Vegeta++++++

*I finally get myself under control by taking a cold shower. I turn off the water and step out of the shower, I dry off and then wrap another towel around my waist. I go into the bedroom and grab a clean outfit and put it on. I look at the clock on the wall to see how long before Kakkarott and his brood will arrive. If they are on time they should be here in about 25 minute's. I leave my room and start walking down the hallway, as I pass Kagome's room I see that her door is open. I stop in front of her door and look around to see if she's still in there. I don't see her or hear any movement in the room, I guess she's already gone downstairs' to the kitchen where the onna and the boy is. I go downstairs' and head strait to the kitchen. When I get there I see the onna and the boy, but I don't see Kagome any where. I stand there listening to them talk.*

"Bulma you really shouldn't have kept pushing her to write about her adventures. They're still to painful for her to talk about."

"You don't have any trouble talking about them, so why should she?"

"I've had five hundred year's since it was over with, she's had what, a week or less. To me it happened a long time ago, but to her it happened very recently. It's going to take her a long while to be able to talk about it, if she's ever able to talk about it. I know that she's told you a little of her adventure's in the past, but I'm sure she didn't tell you all of them. I also guess that she didn't tell you that she blame's herself for everything that happened either."

"Why would she blame herself?"

"The way Kagome see's it, it's her fault that the jewel came back in the first place, since she was born with it in her body. She also blame's herself because of all of the death, because she was the one who shattered it to begin with."

"It's not like she had much choice at being born with it in her body, and she shattered it trying to save a little boy from a demon who had stolen it from her. She doesn't have any reason to blame herself."

"I know that and you know that, but she doesn't believe it. That's one of the reason's that she train's like she does, because when she's training she doesn't think about it. That's also why she's constantly busy to avoid dealing with it, to keep from feeling all of the pain."

"Do you think we should go after her Shippou? You don't think she would hurt herself do you?"

"No I don't think she'll hurt herself and we should leave her alone for now, because if I know anything about Mom at all is that she won't talk about it until she's ready to."

*I've heard enough, I slip away from the kitchen and head for the front door. I have to find her, even if she doesn't want to talk about it. She doesn't need to be alone right now, she need's someone to be there for her and to comfort her. When I reach the out side I try to figure out where she could have went to. If I was her where would I go to keep from being found? Then it hit's me, the GR. No one goes there unless I let them, because everyone know's that I am territorial over it. I run to the GR and walk in to see her curled up against the wall sobbing. I walk over to her and sit down beside her. I reach over and pull her onto my lap and just hold her. She hide's her face against my shirt as I hug her tightly to me. Her sobbing start's to slow down to a sniffle.*

"Do you want to talk about it Kagome?"

"No, just hold me Vegeta. Just hold me and don't leave me alone. I hate being alone."

"I promise you I'll hold you and stay with you for as long as you want me to. You're not alone Kagome, I'm here, I'll always be here. Shhh don't cry, it doesn't suit you at all."

*I sit there holding her in my arm's. I hate to see her in this kind of pain, she's the last person who deserve's this kind of pain. From what I had over heard none of it was her fault. I start rocking her gently in my arm's, trying to comfort her. She's finally relaxed in my arms, I look down at her to find that she's asleep. I reach my hand down and move some of her hair off of her face. My heart break's at the sight of tear stain's running down her face. I hug her tightly to me and bury my nose in her hair. *

"I'll always be here for you Kagome. As long as I live you'll never be alone again. I give you my word on this femina."

*I sense that Kakkarott and his brood has arrived. I don't think that Kagome would appreciate it if I let them see her in this state. I'll wait for them to go inside and then I'll fly her up to the balcony at the end of the hall and then carry her to her room and put her to bed. I hope the chair in her room is comfortable to sleep in. I gave her my word that I wouldn't leave her until she wanted me to, and from the grip that she has on my shirt I would say that she doesn't want me to yet. I hope that she never want's me to leave her. I no longer think that I'm half-way in love with her, I know that I'm completely in love with her. I can only hope that she'll one day return my feelings. Because for the first time since I was a small child I feel as if I was complete, as though I was at home. I feel all of this just holding her in my arms.

I sense that Kakkarott and his family are in the house. I pull her close to me and stand up. I walk out of the GR and walk around to the end of the house to where the balcony was. I fly up and land on the balcony, I quickly walk down the hallway to her room and go into the room, I use my foot to shut the door behind us. I walk over to the bed and pull the cover's down, I gently lay her down on the bed. When I start to rise up I realize that she still has a death grip on my shirt. Now what am I going to do? If I try to take her hand's off of my shirt I'll wake her up, and right now the best thing for her is sleep. I reach down and pull off her shoes and sock's. I then kick off my boot's and climb into bed beside her. I pull the cover's up over us, and pull her into my arm's. Kami it's going to be torture to hold her in my arm's all night, but that's what she need's right now. Someone to hold her, to comfort her, and to just be here for her, I'm determined to be the one to do it for her, She's the only one I would do it for.*

That's all for this chapter. I hope that you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. Sorry about it being shorter than normal, but I've already started the next chapter.

Thanks,

echo21


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer; I don't own any one.

"speaking"

*thought's*

++++++person's Pov ++++++

Chapter 16

++++++Kagome++++++

*I slowly come awake, I feel so warm and safe like I'm wrapped up in a cocoon. I open my eye's only to see that I'm laying on something black, I raise my head to see what I'm laying on only to see that I'm lying on top of Vegeta, with his arm's wrapped tightly around me. I take a close look at him; he look's so peaceful and innocent in his sleep. As tightly as he's holding me I don't think I can get out of his arms without waking him. So I settle back down in his arm's to wait for him to wake up. I look over at the alarm clock on the night stand to see that it's after 6 am, no wonder I feel so well rested, I over slept. I snuggle closer to him and lay my head on his chest. I can hear his heartbeat, It sound's so comforting. I realize that for the first time in a long while I felt content.

Who would have thought that when I needed someone to comfort me that it would be Vegeta to do the comforting. The last thing I remember last night was laying in his arms and him rocking me, I felt so safe and content in his arm's. Like I was meant to be in them. He's nothing like I first thought he was, in the last few day's he's shown me that he can be sweet, kind, gentle, concerned, and understanding. I feel so special to be the only one he's shown this side to, because as proud and stubborn as he can be I know that I'm the only one that he's ever behaved this way to.

I realize that I trust him as much if not more than I do Sesshoumaru and Shippou. I feel like I've got a connection to him that I don't to them. Could the connection that I feel toward him be love? Yes, I very well think that it could be love. I don't think that I've ever felt this way toward any one before. Yes I know that I'm in love with him, but how does he feel toward me? Could the way he's behaving to me be subtle hint that he care's for me as more than just a friend? Could he be in love with me like I am with him? Kami I hope so!

I feel him stir underneath me and his heart beat increases. I feel his arm's tighten around me. I raise my head to look at his face and see him open his eye's. I look into his beautiful onyx eye's and see that they are full of concern, and warmth. I hug him tightly and lay my head back down on his chest.*

"Thanks for last night Vegeta."

"Just do me a favor femina, don't tell any one about it."

"I promise I won't ever reveal that you have a sweet and sensitive side."

"Good! They would think I was going soft."

"I don't think that anyone would ever say that about you. Even though I think that you make a great pillow, you're so warm and solid. It's like I'm sleeping against a small heater. Come on we should get up and try to find something to eat. I don't know about you but I'm hungry."

*I start trying to climb off of him, he resist's releasing me for a moment. He give's me a quick hug before he finally turns's me loose. I roll to the edge of the bed and crawl out from under the cover; I stand up and stretch the kinks out of my back. After I'm done stretching I turn and look back at the bed to see that Vegeta is still laying in it. I grin at him and reach and grab his hand, I bring it to my lips and kiss his knuckles. I see a quick look of something flash in his eyes when I did it. I start tugging on his hand trying to hurry him out of bed, he finally get's out of bed and stand's up. I let go of his hand and start heading to the door.*

"Are you sure that your all right Kagome? You were so upset last night, it hurt me to see you like that. Tear's don't suit you femina, a smile suit's you much better."

"I'll be fine Vegeta. It just hurt's to think about, I don't know if I'll ever forget everything that I went through."

"You shouldn't forget it, maybe you just need to learn to deal with it. The thing's you've experienced may always cause you some pain when you think about them, but it will only make you stronger in the future. Kagome if you ever want to talk about anything, just remember that I'll always be here to listen."

*I step over to him and hug him tightly. he engulfs me in his arm's and hold's me. I feel so safe and secure when I'm in his arm's, almost as if I belong there. I have to admit that I enjoy being held in his strong embrace.*

"Thank's Vegeta, I'll remember your offer. But this isn't going to get us anything to eat. Come on, let's go hunt something to eat."

*I step put of his arm's and grab his hand firmly in mine. We walk downstairs' to the kitchen and find a note from Bulma lying on the table. I pick it up and read it.

{Gome,

I'm sorry that I still haven't learnt when to shut my mouth. I never meant to upset you last night. If you ever want to talk about it, remember that I'll always be here to listen.

Love,

Bulma

P.S.

I saved you some food I figured you would be hungry. And do me a favor, when you see Vegeta tell him that if he doesn't want to eat with Goku, next time to let me know ahead of time. He doesn't have to go hungry to avoid him. I would send his meal to his room.}

I grin as I finish reading it. I hand the note to Vegeta so he can read it. After he reads it, he wad's it up and throw's it in the trash I giggle when I hear him mutter something about onna's under his breath. I turned and reached into the fridge to pull out three plates of food from supper last night. I go over to the microwave and start warming them up, I carry the first two over to Vegeta and then I carry mine over to the table. We eat our food in silence and once we get done I put our plate's in the dishwasher. I look at Vegeta who is waiting by the back door for me. I grin at him as we go outside, we head straight to the GR to begin our warm up's.*

++++++Vegeta++++++

*We walk into the GR, and I walk over to the control's and set the gravity up to 10 time's earth's normal gravity. It's higher than it has been yet for her to train in, but I know she'll be able to handle it, and if for some reason she can't I can always set it back down. I think this morning I will start showing her the proper fighting stance's and later this afternoon we will practice on building up her speed again. I guess we will play tag again she seemed to enjoy it yesterday. I glance toward her to see her stretching and warming up.*

"This morning I will start by showing you proper fighting stances; we will try to increase your speed and endurance in flight this afternoon. Let's get started femina."

*I show her fighting stances most of the morning and once again I'm surprised at how quickly she pick's them up. By 9 am I start sparring with her, she seem's very quick to learn to defend herself from my attack's. True I'm not attacking her with anything but minor attacks. She's still a long way from any serious fighting and sparring, but she will be able to defend herself from most human attacks already.

By noon she has mastered all of the move's that I've shown her. I guess we could stop for lunch and then spend the rest of the afternoon on her flying. I turn to her to see that she's smiling at me; I return her smile and shoot a small ki blast at her. She dodge's the attack.*

"No fair Veggie! You've not shown me Ki blast's yet."

"And won't until you have defense and offense down pat. Come on we're going to go and eat lunch and then we'll practice your flying the rest of the afternoon."

"I should have known that your stomach is the one in control of my training schedule. Come on let's go see if Bulma has lunch fixed yet."

*I walk over to the control's and shut down the gravity. I then turn and follow her out of the GR toward the house. We walk into the kitchen to see the onna and the weakling sitting at the table eating lunch. The onna jump's up and run's over to Kagome and hug's her.*

"Gome I'm so sorry that I upset you last night. I guess that I don't use my brain sometimes. You know that I would never hurt you on purpose, don't you?"

"I know you wouldn't B-chan. I just need a little more time to accept it and to deal with it. Did you fix enough for the two of us to join you?"

"There should be enough for you to get full on, and you were right about left over's from supper last night, there should be enough of it left for Vegeta to fill up on. I thought that Goku was going to cry when I just set two plate's down in front of him. He and Chi-chi was amazed when those two plates's filled him up. I made copies of the recipes for Chi-chi to take home with her. Goku and Gohan were sad that they didn't get to see you last night, and they were mad at me when I told them that the reason was that I upset you. It took me and Shippou both to convince them not to come and find you. They stayed late hoping that you would come back before they left. Goku said that he would come by some time today to check on you, to make sure that you were all right."

"Well if Goku said that he would be by then I guess we should eat before he get's here. I don't think that there is enough leftovers for him and Vegeta both to eat."

*Kagome get's the leftover's out and warm's them up, after they are hot she bring's them to the table and set's them down in front of me, and then she set's down and start's to eat. As I sit there eating lunch I listen to the three of them talk about there childhood. I grin when I hear the onna tell of Kagome's childhood crush on Kakkarott. The onna and the weakling stare at me when they see me grin at the story. I growl at them until they look away from me. Kagome just shake's her head at me and giggle's at my reaction. I grin at her and continue eating. After we are all done eating the onna start's cleaning off the table and loading the dishwasher's. Kagome look's toward the door way for a moment and then she look's back at us.*

"Goku is here. We just finished eating just in time."

*I wonder how she knows that he is here. I don't sense any Ki so how does she know that he just arrived? I'll have to ask her later, the moron just walked into the kitchen.*

"Hi guy's, Gome how are you doing?"

"I'm fine Goku. I'm sorry that I wasn't here to visit with you last night, I just had to get away from every one for a while last night."

*She sneak's a glance at me when she said this and gave me a knowing look. I give her a small smile.*

"You know if you ever need any one to talk to that I'm always here for you don't you Gome?"

"Yeah I know that Goku. Like I told Bulma all I need is time to deal with it. So I heard that you liked the new recipe's that I borrowed from Sesshoumaru."

"Yeah I do. Even though it will take a while to get used to not eating like I'm used to. It free's up a lot of Chi-chi's time, so she's decided to help me and Gohan train. Bulma told us last night that your training with Vegeta now and Shippou has taken over Trunk's training. So how is your training going with Vegeta?"

"All right I guess. It's going to take a while before I'm anywhere near his level though. He's taking it easy on me for now and he's patient teaching me the basic's. He promised that we would work on my flying again after lunch. So I guess I'll see all of you later."

*She stand's up from the table and goes out the door, I stand up to follow her only to have Kakkarott stop me before I reach the door.*

"Do me a favor Vegeta, don't hurt her. She's been through so much and she doesn't deserve to be hurt again."

"Kakkarott I would die before I would hurt her. She is my friend and I value her friendship above anything else in my life. So you have nothing to fear about me hurting her."

*I quickly walk away from the three stunned people who are in the kitchen. I go to where Kagome was waiting for me. When she see's me she smile's at me and I return it.*

++++++Goku++++++

*I stand there in shock from what Vegeta just said. I guess that Gome was right about him not being evil. Because I saw his eye's when he told me that he would die before he hurt her. Kami if I didn't know better I would say that he's in love with her. There is definitely something going on between those two. But what is it? Is it just friendship or could they be falling in love with each other. Talk about a missed matched couple, they're total opposites. She's sweet, kind, gentle, and loving. He's proud, surly, rude, and arrogant. But even as dense as I can be at times, I've seen the change's in him. When he's around her he seem's kind, gentle, and considerate, at least he is to her. I'm amazed in the difference in him. Who knows maybe they are supposed to get together. I know that Vegeta would never hurt her or let anyone else. I know that Kagome is a strong girl most of the time, but she also need's someone who is strong enough to protect her. Vegeta could be just what she need's someone who love's her and is strong enough to be there when she need's him, and Kagome could be what he need's someone who will look past all of his defense's and attitude and love him with all of her heart. Yeah I think that they would actually make a very good couple with each other.

I look over to where Bulma and Yamcha are still sitting to see that neither of them have come out of there shocked state.*

"If I hadn't been here to hear it I would never have believed it. I mean who would have thought that Vegeta could be so protective over Kagome. I mean I thought that he hated everyone." Bulma says'

"He doesn't hate everyone Bulma. That's just how he's always protected himself from being hurt. I mean look at how he behaves when he's around Gome. She has never feared him or judged him on thing's that he's done in the past. She's kept working at him until he saw that she wouldn't turn on him when the going got rough. She's the first person to want to become his friend in his life. Personally I think that he's in love with her."

"Goku that is the craziest thing that I've ever heard of, they are total opposite's."

"Yeah but haven't you always said that 'opposite's attract'. I think that they would be good together. I mean until today I had never seen Vegeta smile at anything. I mean have either of you ever seen him smile?"

"No actually I haven't, and I must admit that with her he's more open about what he's feeling. And he's not thrown many temper tantrum's since they became friend's. I still haven't figured out where the two of them disappeared to last night." Bulma say's.

"Do you think that they were together last night?" Yamcha ask's.

"I wouldn't doubt it Yamcha. Vegeta actually care's about her more than anyone else on the planet. If he knew she was hurting I think that he would go and comfort her."

"The question that I have should we try to help them get together?" Bulma ask's.

"No I think they'll get together on there own without any help from us. Besides you know if either of them thought that we were playing match maker they would take longer to get together. I say we just sit back and watch and give them plenty of time alone."

*I step over to the window and look out at the two of them in the air. It look's almost like they are playing tag and Gome is it. I watch them for several minute's to make sure that I'm not imagining thing's. Yep they are playing tag. I turn to Bulma and Yamcha*

"Hey guy's come and look at this."

*They both get up and come to the window and look out.*

"Are they playing tag?" Yamcha ask's.

"That's what it look's like to me, but why are they playing tag?" Bulma ask's.

"It look's like a game of tag to me, and I would say that Vegeta is trying to increase her speed and endurance."

"I can understand that he's trying to increase her speed and endurance, but I never would have thought that I would live to see Vegeta play anything much less tag. I mean the man doesn't ever smile, it's hard to imagine that he has a playful side." Yamcha say's.

"Now do you see the way he's acting around her. I really think that he love's her. I think that if they get together that we'll see a new side to Vegeta."

*We stand there and watch them until they fly out of sight. I turn to the two and grin at them.*

"Well I guess that I should get going. Chi-chi was making lunch when I left. I'll talk to you in a few day's, but if anything new develope's let me know. Bye!"

*They both say goodbye as I leave. I walk out of the house and start flying home.*

That's all for this chapter. I hope that you like it. Please review and tell me what you think about it.

Thanks,

echo21


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer; I don't own any one.

*thought's*

"Speaking"

++++++Pov++++++

Chapter 17

++++++Kagome++++++

*After we had been in the air for a couple of minute's, Vegeta tag's me.*

"You're it femina, catch me if you can."

*I grin as I chase after him. I laugh every time that he slows down for me to almost get close enough to catch him, then he'll blast off, out of my reach. I'm glad that Veggie enjoys playing tag with me, it's more fun to train like this than the way that I had expected him to train me.

This is fun but I'm getting tired. I notice that Vegeta has stopped in the air and is looking at the ground for something. I don't sense any aura's any where close by. I watch as he land's in a small clearing that is next to a small lake, as I land he set's down on the bank. I walk over to where he is sitting and sit down by him. I look at the ripple's on the water and just sit and enjoy the scenery. After several minute's I turn to him to find that he is watching me. I smile at him and reach and grab a hold of his hand.

"What's on your mind Vegeta?"

"You are what's on my mind femina. I don't know how you immersed yourself so quickly into my life, or how you became so important to me so quickly, but I am grateful that you have. For the first time since I was a child I feel as if I belong somewhere, all because of you and of your friendship with me."

"You do belong here Vegeta, I didn't have anything to do with that. Besides it's easy to be your friend Veggie. Your smart, strong, and even though you hide it you're caring, gentle, and sweet. I like everything about you, even your arrogant, stubborn, rude, and proud trait's. They're what make's you unique and yourself."

"You're not to bad yourself femina."

"I'll take that as a compliment coming from you Vegeta. So any thing else bothering you Veggie?"

"I... No nothing else is bothering me, but I do have a question for you femina."

"So ask already."

"How did you know when Kakkarott arrived at the house earlier? Because I didn't sense his ki when he arrived."

"That's because Goku hide's his Ki most of the time, but I sensed his aura not his ki."

"Aren't they the same thing?"

"No, not really. A person's ki is there energy and power level's, which can be hidden. They're aura's are emotion's, and health. A person's aura is as unique as they are. There is no two identical to each other. And aura's are harder to hide than ki is, because most people don't realize that there are people who can read them or even that they have a detectable aura."

"How did you learn to read them?"

"Fluffy taught me how to read them correctly, I had always been able to detect them to a point but he taught me how to do it right. So I could tell who they were at a distance. The big thing is not everyone can be taught to sense aura's. You have to have some natural ability to learn how to do it."

"So myself and Kakkarott more than likely would not be able to learn it, is this correct?"

"Probably not Veggie, but then most people aren't able to learn it, so is there anything else that you want to know?"

"Yes there is, if your willing to talk about it? Why do you blame yourself for everything that happened on your adventures in the past?"

"I blame myself because it's my fault. Everything that happened was because people wanted the 'Shikon No Tama'. It was brought back into the world because I was born with it in my body. It was my fault that it was shattered in the first place, because I was the one who shattered it. Don't you see, all those innocent people died because of me."

"Was it your choice to be born with the jewel? Did you ask for the responsibility of it? No you did not! It may have been your destiny to be the guardian of the jewel, but it was not your choice femina. You are not to blame for any of it!"

"But I did shatter it Vegeta, and because it was shattered so many people died because of it."

"My next question is how did you shatter it? Did you do it on purpose?"

"No I didn't do it in purpose! I did it to save a little boy from a demon. The demon had stolen it from me and then it captured a little boy. Inuyasha tore the demon apart and the little boy landed in the river. I swam out and rescued the little boy only to find that because demon had the jewel in it's possession that it started putting itself back together, when I got the little boy back on shore I found that the demon's claw was stuck in his shirt. I decided to attach it to an arrow and then I shot it at the demon and when it struck it, it shattered the jewel into tiny piece's. For almost five year's we've raced against Naraku to gather the jewel shards. Because of his lust for the jewel and the power he could gain from it, so many people was killed."

"But you didn't know that you would shatter the jewel, it was an accident femina. It wasn't your fault that Naraku wanted the jewel or that he would do anything to get it. You also spent the last five year's of your life trying to put it back together. None of it was your fault femina! Did you ever think what could have happened if it had been reborn to an evil person instead of you? Could you imagine how many would have died then? It was your fate to be the guardian of the jewel, because you are the only one who could make it right again. You are the only one who would do it for no personal gain for yourself. You did it all to help others and to correct your accident of shattering the jewel."

"Do you really believe that it wasn't my fault Vegeta?"

"I know that it wasn't your fault femina!"

++++++Vegeta++++++

*I sit there and watch as she start's to cry, I reach out and pull her to me, and hold her in my arm's. I sit there and hold her as she cry's offering her what comfort that I can. She start's crying harder, I pull her onto my lap and hold her as close to me as I can. I start rocking her like I did last night and rubbing her back. She buries her head in to my shirt and has a death grip on it.*

"Shhh femina, it's not your fault. None of it is your fault. You are one of the strongest people that I have ever met in my life. Part of the reason that you are so strong is because of what you have gone through. It has made you so much stronger, because you survived it with your heart and emotion's still intact. Most people if they have gone through what you have would not be able to feel any thing. Shhh I'm here for you femina, for as long as you need me."

*I feel her becoming less tense as I continue to rock her in my arm's. She slowly stop's crying. I continue to rock her and to hold her close to me. After a while she start's to loosen her grip on my shirt. I look at her, and see that she's laying there in my arm's asleep. I sit there holding her and watching her as she sleep's.

She feel's so right in my arm's. I could hold her for the rest of my life and still never want to release her from them. I will admit it at least to myself, I love her. But she could never love me like I want her to. To her I am just a friend not a potential mate. I can't ever reveal to her how I feel about her, it could cause her to turn from me. I don't think that I could live with out her in my life.

I slowly get to my feet holding her close to me. I bend my head down and gently kiss her lip's. I feel her stir in my arm's so I pull back from her mouth. She open's her eye's and look's up at me and smile's at me lovingly. I smile at her in return.*

"You seem to fall asleep every time I hold you femina."

"Only because I feel safe with you Veggie, besides you make a good pillow."

*I slowly set her on her feet, once she was standing I look at her with a frown on my face.*

"I do not make a good pillow femina. I am hardly soft enough to be mistaken for one!"

"I never said that you were soft Veggie. I said that you made a good pillow."

"Isn't most pillow's soft femina?"

"I guess so, but what I meant when I said it is that I feel comfortable when I'm with you."

"I'm glad that you are comfortable with me femina. You're the first person to ever feel comfortable with me."

*She step's closer to me and wrap's her arm's around my neck, she place's one of her hand's on the back of my head and pull's it down toward her. She then kissed me, at first I stand still and let her do it. Then I realize that she's kissing me not as just a friend. I wrap my arm's around her and start to return the kiss with everything that I feel for her, all of the love and passion that I feel for this wonderful woman. after a few minute's we pull our mouth's apart in order to breathe. She buries her face into my neck and hug's me tighter.*

"I feel more than just comfortable with you Veggie!"

"And I'm just as glad that you feel more than just comfortable with me Kagome!"

*She pull's her face away from my neck and look's me in the eye's. I see in them the love and trust that she feel's for me.

I bend down and kiss her again. I pull her body tightly against mine, and start running my hand up and down her back. She return's the kiss with passion and she start's to run her hand around on my shoulder.

The longer we kiss the harder I become with need for her. I reach my hand's down and hook them under her leg's and wrap them around me. I can feel her feminine mound rub against my arousal. I groan with pleasure from the contact and I hear her moan from it and press herself closer against me.

I want to make love to her badly, but this is too quick and too soon. I reluctantly break our kiss. I bury my head in her hair and draw in a shaky breath, I then reach down and unhook her leg's from around my waist and lower them toward the ground. I then look her in the eye's to see in them confusion, hurt, and need. I take and place both hand's on either side of her face and kiss her forehead.*

"It's too soon for us to take this step Kagome. Believe me I want you badly, very badly! But when we do finally make love, I want you to be sure that is what you really want. Because they're would be no going back to being just friend's between us. I want you as much more than a friend femina. With your consent, I would like to court you to become my mate. Will you allow me to court you Kagome?"

"Yes, I will more than gladly allow you to court me Vegeta!"

*She hug's me tightly, with tear's of joy running down her face. I take my thumb's and gently wipe away the tear's from her face.*

"No more tear's femina. Besides we should return to C&C and if the onna see's that you've been crying, I'll never hear the end of it from her."

"All right Veggie, but you do realize you could always shut her up by calling her by her name. It would shock her into silence for a little while. Come on, if we have to head back we should leave before it get's dark."

*She smile's at me as she steps away from my arms. She keep's a hold of my hand as she levitates into the air. I levitate into the air beside her and once we are in the air side by side, we both start to fly slowly back toward C&C holding each other's hand.*

Sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out, but this is the third time that I've rewrote it. I like this version better than the previous two and I hope that you do as well. Please review and let me know what you think of it.

Thanks,

echo21


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer; I don't own any one.

Thoughts

"Talking"

Pov

Chapter 18

Kagome

I look over at Vegeta and feel a rush of warmth for the man flying beside me. I'm so excited that he want's to court me! I know that he must actually care about me because he stopped us from doing something that he knew I wasn't ready for. I squeeze his hand and smile at him when he looks's at me. Who would have ever thought that Vegeta of all people could be so caring, compassionate, and understanding? I know most people have never seen past the mask that he wear's and seen the softer side of him, the tender, caring, comforting, and loving side of his nature. Hell, no one ever thought to look and notice that he was even wearing a mask. I'm so glad that I've gotten to see past his mask at the man that he was meant to be. I fell in love with the man behind the mask so quickly. It feel's almost like I had to go through everything that I have, so I would be able to see his mask and to look past it.

We are finally close enough to C&C for me to pick up that Shippou and Trunks are still there training in the dojo, but it seem's like Bulma, Yamcha, and Goku are gone. I guess that the first thing I will have to do once we land is fix supper for everyone. I know that Shippou will stay for the meal, I'll try to convince Trunks to stay for the meal since it will more than likely just be the four of us here tonight.

We land out side the back door; I turn to Vegeta and smile at him.

"Before I go in, I'll go and see if Shippou and Trunks will be joining us for dinner. Do you wanna go with me?"

He nod's his head and follows me. We both walk to the dojo, once we reach it we walk into it. We stand and watch Shippou and Trunks spar for a few moments. I noticed that Trunks is progressing very well with his training.

Watching him I wonder who his parent's are once again. He doesn't favor any one that I know. I know that he should possess a combination of his parent's auras, but all I can read from him is a combination of strength, pride, innocence, and purity, a very curious combination, one that I can't place. I wonder who his parent's are, and why he has come back in time to train? I wonder what forces is he facing, that would drive him to train so fiercely? But I promised that I wouldn't ask any questions. The more that I'm around him, the more I want to know the reason's.

After a few minute's they stop sparring and turn to us. Shippou walk's over to where we are standing.

"What have you been up to today Mom?" Shippou ask's me.

"Same thing as the two of you, training, I was just getting ready to start fixing supper and I wanted to know if you two are going to eat with us?" I ask them.

"Mom you don't even have to ask me about food especially something that you cooked. Of course I'm going to eat, besides I think it's time I got to know Vegeta better anyway." Shippou say's happily.

"I think the two of you should know each other better my self. Trunks will you join us for supper?" I ask him.

"Yeah I would like to join you for supper. Thanks for asking Kag." Trunks say's.

"Well if I'm going to fix supper I guess I should get going and get it started. You three play nicely together. I'll call you when I get everything ready. Okay?" I say.

"Sound's good to me Mom. We'll see you in a bit." Shippou say's.

I grin at them and then I turn and head to the kitchen to start preparing the meal.

Shippou

I watch as Mom grin's at us and head's for the house. I'm glad to see her smile again. I think that being around Vegeta is good for her, he seem's able to get through to her where none of the rest of has been able to.

I want to get to know him better, especially after I smelt the scent of arousal all over both of them.

I turn and look at him and try to see what it is about him that attracts Mom to him. He's strong, smart looking, and he apparently like's Mom a lot. He keep's following her with his eyes, Like he's afraid that she'll disappear if she get's out of his sight.

I think that it is cute, but I'm also worried about it. Her heart is very fragile right now. He could destroy it so easily.

I take a long look into his eye's and see all of his feeling's that he feel's for her. Kami! He's in love with her! I wonder if he realizes it yet? I hope so, I think that he would be able to keep her safe, happy, and most of all loved.

"So Vegeta what were you and Mom really doing before you got here? Because from where I stand it sure doesn't smell like training is all that was all either of you were thinking about. All I can say is don't hurt her, she's been through to much to deserve having her heart broke by anyone." I say.

"I would die before I hurt her, she is the first person to want to become my friend the first person to even try to see who I really am. I plan to court her to become my mate, if she'll have me that is." Vegeta say's.

"From what I've seen Vegeta she would have you. I've not ever seen her this happy with anyone before. And I have known her for a very long time. So if you two do end up becoming mate's does this mean you would become my Dad Vegeta?" I ask him.

"Considering your century's older than me, what do you think?" He say's.

"I think that is a definite no then, so how about friend's then? Mom would be upset if we didn't get along at all, and I really don't want to upset her." I say.

"Friend's I might be able to learn to handle, but you will have to teach me how to be friend's. Because Kagome Is the first person to ever want to be my friend." Vegeta say's.

"Don't worry Vegeta Me and Mom will teach you all about friendship. Mom is very good at becoming friends with stubborn people. I mean all you have to do is look at the relationship that she has with Sesshoumaru. When Sess first met her and for almost a year he half heartedly tried to kill her, but even after all of that they became best friend's. They see each other as sibling's and are closer than most real sibling's. I think that you'll be good for Mom, you're strong enough to protect her from harm and you seem to care enough about her to not hurt her. But let me warn you Vegeta, if you ever do hurt her you'll have me, Sesshoumaru, and probably Goku after your hide. We all love her and want to see her happy and safe." I say.

"Don't forget about me Shippou, I may not have known Kag for long. But I would hate to see her hurt by anyone. She seem's to care about everyone that she meet's and believe me when I say that where I'm from that is a rare thing. I think of her as like a sister. She's a rare kind of person, one that a lot of people care about Vegeta." Trunks say's.

"It would seem that when we get together as mate's I'll inherit a huge family. Family is a foreign concept to me, I guess I'll have a lot of people to deal with." Vegeta say's.

"And you'll probably butt head's with some of them. I can't wait until Sess find's out about you and Mom, he'll blow a gasket. You'll more than likely have to prove to him that your worthy enough to be her mate, which mean's you'll have to fight him to claim her. Which will piss her off to no end, cause she'll feel as if the two of you are fighting over her as if she were a possession to be won or she'll feel as if Sess doesn't trust her judgment. Either way she'll be mad over it. I'm glad that I'm not mixed up in this fight." I say wearing a grin at the expression on Vegeta's face.

"It wouldn't feel like a Saiyan mating if I didn't have to fight for the right to claim her." He say's gruffly.

"So it's common in Saiyan courtship for male's to fight over female's?" I ask him.

"Yes it was common for male's to fight over a powerful female, the more powerful she is the more males would fight to become her mate. A Saiyan male want's the most powerful female that he can get to become his mate, to breed powerful children." He say's.

"We could explain that it's a Saiyan courting ritual. That way Mom can't get mad at you or Sesshoumaru over it. Mom may not like it that the two of you are fighting over her, but she won't fight with you over your race's custom's she knows that they are important to you Vegeta." I say smugly.

I feel Bulma's aura returning, I turn to the two men standing beside me and grin at them.

"Bulma's back, I guess this mean's that the meal should be done soon. I can't wait! I love Mom's cooking! I don't know about you two but I think that I'll go in and see if she need's any help with it. You two coming?" I ask them.

Trunks nods his head at me and Vegeta just give's me a look. I turn from them and head into the house. I feel them following after me as I walk into the kitchen.

-Kagome-

I felt Bulma's aura approaching as I was putting every thing in dishes to take to the table. She walk's into the kitchen and look's around for a moment.

"I see that you already have the meal ready. Don't you ever get tired of cooking Gome?" she ask's.

"Not really B-chan, and it is a lot easier to cook since I got those recipe's from Sess. They take a lot less time to fix enough to feed everyone and for them to get full on what you fix. So how was your date with Yamcha?" I ask her.

"We're doing a lot better now that he's not hiding anything from me. How's your training going with Vegeta?" She ask's me.

"Really well, I'm having a lot of fun, and getting to know him better." I say to her.

"Some how the word's Vegeta and fun just doesn't sound right Gome. But then again Vegeta act's differently with you than with anyone else that I've ever seen yet. I'm still amazed that you got him to call you by your name, he doesn't call anyone by their name but you." She say's.

"I'm just happy that he trust's me like he does. That's why he act's differently with me than everybody else. B-chan I have something to tell you, it's important. Vegeta asked me if he could court me, and I said yes." I tell her.

"You and Vegeta dating, that's great Gome! When did you guy's decide this?" She asks.

"Well it's not dating it's courting. Saiyans don't date like we would, they court their potential mate's. And we decided it today." I tell her.

I feel Vegeta's, Shippous, and Trunks aura's heading for the kitchen.

"Dating and courting mean the same thing Gome!" She say's.

"Not really onna, dating mean's that it's start out casual with a chance of becoming permanent, courting mean's that your serious and trying to prove that your worthy enough to become their mate." Vegeta say's standing in the doorway by a grinning Shippou and a smile ling Trunks.

"Yep that what it mean's to youkai too Bulma, and Mom they're courting ritual's also mean that he'll have to fight someone in your family before he can claim you. Vegeta I have another question for you, when you claim your mate do you mark them to keep other male's away?" Shippou ask's him.

"Yes Shippou we do. We bite each other on the shoulder the first time that we mate with each other." Vegeta answer's him. While giving me a knowing look.

"You mean you have to fight some one in my family?" I ask him.

"Only if you accept me Kagome. It's Saiyan custom to fight for the right to mate the female of his choice." He answer's me.

"And if they're no one to fight?" I ask him.

"Then there is no mating." He answer's me.

I start to get worried, because the only male's in my family are Grand pa and Souta. He'd kill them in a fight without really trying to hurt them.

"Mom doesn't worry about it. Do you honestly think that Sesshoumaru would allow anyone to mate you without proving themselves to him in a fight. Sess would never let you get married to someone that he felt wasn't strong enough to protect you and your children. Don't get mad Mom, you know that is a youkai custom, and Sess see's you as his sister and his only family. Who knows you may have to fight against the female that he's courting before they become mate's." He say's.

"Is he that serious about her Shippou? I guess that since I view him as my brother that it's my duty to make her earn the right to become his mate, to make sure that she is worthy of him, and his to see if Vegeta is worthy of me." I say quietly.

"Mom no worries. If it's meant to be it will be. Just leave it at that. Now is the food ready? Cause I'm starving!" He say's.

"Yeah all I like is to carry it to the table." I say.

"You go ahead and sit down, me and Trunks will bring it to the table." He say's.

I start to head into the dining room to find that Vegeta is standing there holding the door for me. After I walk through the door Vegeta walk's up beside me and reaches his hand out to take mine. He uses his other hand and pull's out my chair, after I sit down he pushes my chair in and then he set's down beside me and take's my hand back into his. I smile at him as the other's come into the dining room with the food. Every one set's down and start's to eat.

I can't help but to worry about the future. I know that I love Vegeta and that he loves me, but I can't help but ot worry about all of the custom's that we will have to go through to be together, both Saiyan and Youkai. How did my life get so complicated?

That's all for this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to get back to it. I hope that you like it. Please review and let me know what you think of it.

Thanks

echo21


End file.
